His Guardian Angel
by BloodyRose1979
Summary: Edward can take care of himself so why does this guy insist on protecting him? What exactly is he after? And what does that pretty bar singer have to do with all this and is Edward falling for her? Follows Fullmetal Alchemist Brotherhood storyline EdwardxOC
1. Prologue

Prologue

It was cold in Central today but not because of the weather but because of the ice that was slowly covering Central. The person behind this was the Freezing Alchemist Isaac McDougal. He hoped to destroy Central by creating several arrays that would together form a giant transmutation circle then by using his water-based alchemy he would cover the city in ice. The military of course wasn't sitting by and letting him do this. The military had sent out some of its best state alchemists to take care of this rogue, the Strong-arm Alchemist, the Flame Alchemist and the famous Fullmetal Alchemist. At that moment Edward Elric and his brother Alphonse were in pursuit of McDougal while Major Armstrong and Colonel Mustang took care of the arrays. McDougal was hard to get close to for he could either freeze his opponents or create intense steam to ward them off. Edward was getting tired of this chase; he wanted to punch this guy's lights out for calling him a runt. The chase led them to running on top of the ice after the guy who kept spouting that he was saving this country. That didn't make any sense to Edward and his brother; how could freezing the capital save the country? The ice was close to Central headquarters, which was the center of the city; soon the city would be submerged in ice. _What the hell was taking the colonel and major so long? They needed to destroy one of the arrays now! _Edward thought completely pissed.

"Brother look!" Alphonse yelled to his big brother pointing at something at the foot of the ice ramp. Edward looked and saw a hooded figure walking towards where two pieces of ice were about to connect. McDougal saw the figure too and laughed as the man placed himself between the two pieces of ice. _It was useless. No one could stop his ice._ The figure raised his arms catching the two pieces of ice with his gloved hands and, to everyone's surprise, stopping them. The ice was still trying to connect but the figure was too strong. It was at that moment that the Major destroyed one of the arrays causing the ice to crumble and collapse. McDougal and the Elric brothers fell to the floor. McDougal fell right at the figure's feet while Edward and his brother fell a few feet away with Alphonse landing on top of Edward causing him to curse and cry out in pain. McDougal stared up at the figure in disbelief. _He stopped his ice…but how? No human could be that strong._ The figure pulled a gun out and aimed it right at McDougal who was too shocked to resist. Edward began struggling from underneath his brother trying to stop what was about to happen next. Colonel Mustang and his men showed up just as the trigger was pulled. McDougal fell at the figure's feet…dead. Everyone stared at the man in shock as he started walking away. Lieutenant Hawkeye quickly came to her senses and aimed her gun at the man. She demanded that he not move. The man didn't heed her warning and continued walking so she fired. The bullet never reached its target. The man had evaded the bullet and disappeared into the shadows of a nearby alleyway. Everyone stared in disbelief where the man had once stood. No human should be fast enough to evade a bullet nor should they be strong enough to stop McDougal's ice. Not even Major Armstrong was that strong.

"Brother…that was…" Alphonse said hesitantly to his brother once he was removed from under him.

"Yeah…he was the one from Reole." Edward said staring into the shadows of the alleyway. Both thought back to their first encounter with the hooded figure and the time he helped one of their friends.

**Please Review.**


	2. In Reole

**Author note: I changed the order so that the McDougal incident happened after Reole and the Tucker Case.**

**Disclaimer: The characters of Fullmetal Alchemist belong to Hiromu Arakawa. However the OCs are mine,**

Chapter 1: In Reole

That scumbag Cornello was using alchemy to deceive his followers. This made Edward sick. Using these people like that. He was going to put a stop to this. The two brothers confronted Cornello and he confessed to using the philosopher's stone to gain followers who were willing to die for him so that he could take over the country. Rose, his most loyal follower was devastated but still believed that he could bring her dead boyfriend back to life. Edward quickly lectured her that the dead just weren't meant to be brought back and those who try end up worse off then before. Edward was thinking about him and his brother when he said that. They had tried to bring their mother back and had to pay the price, his arm and leg and his brother's body. He wanted to stop Rose from making the same mistake. Cornello used this opportunity to fire at Edward but he transmuted a wall. Bullets wouldn't work on the younger brother because he was just a suit of armor with a soul. He had to improvise. Cornello aimed his gun at Rose who stood defenseless on the side.

"Rose!" Both Edward and Alphonse yelled as they tried to reach her in time. The trigger was pulled and the sound of the shot echoed throughout the chamber. Everyone stood shocked, the bullet had missed its target entirely. Behind Cornello was a hooded figure that had grabbed his arm and moved the gun just in the nick of time. Cornello looked at the man as best as he could with a knife positioned at his throat preventing him from doing anything else. The man twisted Cornello's wrist causing him to cry and drop the gun.

"You would actually shoot your most loyal follower? Truly you are lower than scum." The figure's voice was that of a man not much older than Edward or maybe about Colonel Mustang's age. The voice was a bit raspy probably meant to disguise the man's true voice. The man pulled the ring off Cornello's left hand then pushed the chubby man down the small set of stairs of the alter they had been standing on.

"Ah! My stone!" Cornello cried while he cradled his broken wrist.

"I have been snooping around your office and found out about your plan awhile ago." The man then pulled out a tape recorder and hit play. The recorder played a recording of Cornello revealing his plan. "Once I play this over the air, all your followers will no longer believe your lies and if that's not enough I have Rose who can testify against you." Cornello looked panicked and horrified as his plan fell apart right before his eyes. The man didn't move as the figure walked down the stairs and stopped in front of him. "Normally, I would kill you but I know that others will take care of that for me." The figure then knocked the phony priest unconscious. The man then continued walking towards the doors passing the shocked brothers. Edward then grabbed the man's wrist with his automail hand preventing him from leaving.

"Wait…we need that stone. Give it to us." The man looked at Edward and Edward was able to see that under the hood was a mask, which had been hidden by the shadow the hood created. The man was only a bit taller than Edward but still seemed to tower over him with his mere presence. However, Edward would not back down. He glared at the man and tightened his grip. "We will take it by force if we have to." The man then looked down at the ring in the palm of his other hand.

"Fine. I have no use for it." The man tossed it to Edward who caught it easily. He then released his grip on the man's wrist allowing him to reach the doors. The doors were still locked but the man just forced them open with little effort. Once the man was gone Edward and Alphonse looked at the ring. They both watched in horror as the stone crumbled and turned to dust. In the end the stone had been a fake. Edward had begrudgingly included the man in his report to the Colonel and had to deal with his taunting. It irked him that that guy had jumped into their fight but he was grateful that he had saved Rose at least. Little did Edward know that he would see this man again.

**Please Review.**


	3. Gratitude

**Author note: chapters will soon become longer and the story is defiantly going to get better.**

**Disclaimer: the characters of FMA belongs to Hiromu Arakawa**

Chapter 2: Gratitude

It was a few days since the Reole incident and Colonel Mustang had arranged for Edward and Alphonse to meet with Shou Tucker, the sewing-life alchemist while they were in East City. The two brothers wanted to learn more about bio-alchemy in hopes of finding some way to get their original bodies back. Ed and Al immediately became good friends with Tucker's daughter Nina and her dog Alexander. She was like a little sister to them. However…Edward started in horror at the chimera that was once Nina. Mr. Tucker's assessment was coming up and with nothing to show he resorted to turning his own daughter and dog into a chimera that could talk. The man showed no remorse for what he had done in fact he couldn't see how it was wrong. Edward nearly killed the man…he was so grief-stricken and angry. There was nothing they could do for Nina. All they could do was watch as Nina was loaded into a van that would take her to a laboratory where she would be experimented on. However, the van crashed not too far from the Tucker residence. Ed and Al saw the smoke from the crash and ran to see if Nina was all right. When they got there Nina was crawling out of the busted up van. She was fine but she ran into the alley next to the crash. The two boys chased after her. They lost her for a time but then turned a corner and stopped. There on the ground was Nina and Alexander; they were no longer fused together. The boys ran to the girl's side to check that she was actually all right. She looked at them then smiled tiredly.

"Little big brother." She called Ed. Ed didn't really care about being called little at this moment he was so happy she was all right. The girl then looked around the alley looking for something in particular. "Where did the nice man go?" She asked the two.

"Nice man? What nice man?" Alphonse asked the girl as he picked her up.

"The man who made the pain go away."

"What did he look like?" Alphonse asked.

"Don't know…couldn't see face." Nina said tiredly. Ed and Al glanced at each other.

"Did he look like this?" Edward asked as he put his hood up over his face. Nina nodded slowly before drifting asleep. Ed and Al looked meaningfully at each other. _The hooded man was the one that helped Nina?_ They both thought not really believing it to be true. Nina and Alexander were taken into military custody until they could determine where she would live. Shou Tucker was going to be put on trial but a man with an x-shaped scar who had been killing state alchemists killed him. Edward would eventually face this man.

**Please Review**


	4. Possible Lead

**Author Note: Finally my OC is showing up.**

**Disclaimer: The characters of FMA belong to Hiromu Arakawa**

Chapter 3: Possible Lead

"Phantom?"

"No."

"Demon?"

"No."

"Killer?"

"No."

"Well…what do we call this guy?" Havoc asked the rest of the guys. It had been about two weeks since the McDougal incident and they were trying to figure what to call the hooded man but they were all rejecting Havoc's ideas.

"Well…he kind of looks like a grim reaper with that hood so why not call him Reaper?" Fuery suggested. Everyone looked at him considering it.

"That could work." Havoc said. Everyone nodded so it was decided; until the guy's real name was known he would be called "Reaper." Edward walked in at that moment waving to the guys then reluctantly made his way to the Colonel's desk.

"What do you want bastard?" He asked the Colonel disrespectfully. The Colonel just smirked making Edward a bit nervous. When he smirks it means something bad for Edward. Usually an assignment he can't get out of.

"What I want Fullmetal, is for you to find the hooded man or "Reaper" as the guys are calling him."

"What! Why me!" Edward yelled.

"Because out of all of us you have met him the most. Also, because you failed to stop him from killing McDougal."

"What! You didn't stop him either!"

"You were there long before we got there."

"But…."

"This is not up for discussion Fullmetal." Colonel was emitting superiority as he smirked.

"Fine…but Havoc has to help me." Edward stated and Havoc looked up as he was suddenly brought into the conversation.

"That's fine." The Colonel agreed feeling accomplished for getting Edward to do the search for him.

"Wait…I have a date with my girlfriend." Havoc tried to get out of searching for the Reaper.

"Cancel it." Mustang simply stated as he got back to work. Havoc knew that any other protest would be ignored so he begrudgingly started searching for leads on the Reaper. Back at the hotel the Elric brothers were staying at Edward told Alphonse about his newest assignment.

"This is a good thing brother." Alphonse tried to calm his irritated brother. Edward looked at him waiting for him to explain. "Now once you find him you can thank him for saving Rose and Nina." Edward thought about it; he knew Al was right but he was still a bit reluctant to thank the guy who interfered with his fight with Cornello but…

It was another two weeks before Havoc found a lead on a hooded man. It might not be him but it was still up to Edward to investigate whether it was or not. Ed and Al made there way to the Angels' Bar where a hooded man was witnessed going the previous week. The bar was rather nice with a stage for performers and clean comfortable chairs for customers to sit on. The two boys made their way to the bartender to ask him if he's seen a hooded man. The bartender looked at the two suspiciously and said he can't remember basically meaning he wouldn't tell them even if he did. Edward scowled then pulled out his silver watch that signified his rank as a state alchemist. The bartender laughed.

"Sorry but there's no way that's real; the military would never recruit someone so short." Alphonse held Edward back as he tried to beat the snot out of the bartender.

"James." The brothers and the bartender looked over at the person who just spoke. It was a beautiful girl with long blood red hair. She was wearing a black dress that matched her dark eyes. She walked gracefully up to them and addressed the bartender. "It's fine I'll talk to them." She then gestured for the boys to follow her to one of the back tables. They stared at her a moment then followed. The two timidly sat across from the beautiful girl. She smiled at the two making Edward blush, Alphonse would have blushed if he had his body. "I never thought I would personally meet the famous Fullmetal Alchemist." Edward was prepared for the mistake that everyone made; they always assumed that Alphonse was the Fullmetal Alchemist not him and it pisses him off every time. But she held her hand out to him not his brother; she didn't make that mistake. Edward shook hands with her feeling glad that someone truly recognized him. Alphonse was looking at his brother inwardly smirking. She then faced Al and held her hand out. "You must be Alphonse Elric right?" Al nodded shaking her hand. "I'm Sarah… Sorry about James he's actually a pretty nice guy once you get to know him. So…what was it you were asking him?" She asked the two.

"We were wondering if a man wearing a hood ever came into the bar last week." Alphonse asked.

"A man wearing a hood?" Sarah was obviously thinking whether she had seen one or not. "No, I don't believe there was. I was there but it's possible I overlooked him while I was up onstage."

"You were onstage?" Edward asked disbelieving.

"Yeah, I'm one of the bar's singers." She said somewhat proudly.

"You're not just one of the singers…you're the bar's best." A man passing by said. Sarah sighed covering her face with her hand seemingly embarrassed.

"Yes, thank you Jack." She said and the man continued on his way. "Everyone keeps calling me the best but I don't think I'm any better than the other girls." Sarah shrugged. "You know…you guys should come down here sometime I'll sing for you. Just look for the "S" sign outside the door. That'll let you know I'm singing that night."

"We will." Alphonse said as he and his brother got up to leave. The boys waved at the girl as they left.

**Please Review.**


	5. Sam

**Disclaimer: FMA and all its characters belong to Hiromu Arakawa**

Chapter 4: Sam

"So…she was really pretty wasn't she?" Alphonse teased his brother as soon as they were outside the bar.

"Shut up!" Edward said his face red. The two then started down the lit street heading back to the hotel. Edward wasn't really watching where he was going he was too busy thinking about the girl they had just met. He sighed and looked up at the night sky. He saw movement on top of one of the buildings and pointed it out to Alphonse. It looked a lot like the "Reaper." The two started to follow the figure that was leaping across rooftops. The figure suddenly disappeared at a juncture of a pair of crossroads and the two split up trying to find him. Edward ran down the road alongside the buildings and saw the "Reaper" on one of the rooftops. He had stopped. Edward quickly created a road up to the roof with alchemy and faced him. It was hard to see him; he blended into the dark of night with his black coat. However, Edward could tell that he was still standing there near the edge.

"I've been looking for you." Edward said.

"So I've heard." The man said keeping his back to Edward as he talked. Edward scowled. _How did he know that I was sent after him?_ "Well you found me…aren't you going to take me into custody?" Edward was silent a moment.

"No not this time." He said. The man turned his head a bit in Edward's direction looking at him curiously. "I just want to talk." The man turned so that he was now facing Edward and nonchalantly slipped his hands into his coat pockets signaling for Ed to continue. "First, I want to thank you for saving Rose."

"It wasn't my intention, it just turned out that way." The man said in response irritating Ed a bit.

"Okay…" Ed hesitated for a moment thinking about what he was going to say next. "Tell me…what do you know about the Tucker case?" He watched the man trying to see a visible response but saw none.

"A crazed state alchemist turned his own daughter into a chimera. When she was being transported to a lab she escaped and was later found in her original state." The man said almost sounding disinterested.

"My brother and I were the ones that found her. And you know what she said?" Ed asked and the man tensed a bit. "She said that a man in a hood had reversed the transmutation." Ed was now staring pointedly at the hooded man. The man sighed.

"I was hoping she wouldn't remember that." He said.

"So it was you?" Ed said a bit surprised even though he had suspected that it had been him.

"Yes…Does the military know?"

"No I never told them." Ed said wondering why that mattered.

"Good."

"Why does that matter?" Ed asked.

"That's none of your concern."

"Fine." Ed said irritated. "Why did you save her?" The man was quiet a moment and Edward wondered whether he would answer.

"I could feel her pain…it was agonizing…no child should go through that." He didn't really seem to be talking to Edward anymore it was more like he was talking to himself. "I did what I could." He said once he snapped back to the present.

"Well…thanks. She means a lot to us." Ed said a bit embarrassed. The man nodded to show he understood. He turned to leave then stopped. He turned back and approached Edward. Edward tensed a bit but didn't back away as he approached. The man stopped a few feet from him aware that Edward was tense.

"As thanks for letting me go I shall give you a warning and a bit of advice." The man said surprising Ed. "Your search for the philosopher's stone has made you and your brother a target for a group with evil plans for this country." Ed opened his mouth but was interrupted before he could say anything. "Before you say you can handle it let me tell you that they aren't normal by any means. They can do things no human can do. If you're going to deal with them you'll need other people's support. Support from those who care about you and those who fight alongside you, but not only that. You'll also need someone to talk to."

"Talk to?" Ed asked confused.

"Yes, someone you can talk to about anything. Your experiences, your feelings and your fears. Having someone to talk to about these things will relieve some of the burden that you will be carrying."

"I have Al-" Ed tried to say but was interrupted again.

"No, it can't be your brother." Edward opened his mouth to protest once again but the man wouldn't let him. "Can you honestly tell me that there aren't things you rather not talk about with your brother?" Edward's mouth snapped shut. "Thought so. You'll need to find someone else."

"Are you suggesting that I should come to you when I need to talk?" Ed asked making the man chuckle.

"No, you can if you want to but I'm not the one to talk to. If anything I'm one of the ones who'll fight alongside you." Edward scoffed making the man chuckle again. "I know you don't trust me yet but I assure you that if you're in trouble I'll be there to help."

"I don't need your help." Ed said scowling. The man chuckled once again finding Edward's stubbornness and temper highly amusing.

"Maybe not" The man then turned and walked towards the edge again.

"Wait!" Ed called. The man stopped with his foot on the ledge. He looked over his shoulder at Ed waiting for him to speak. "What do I call you?" Ed asked trying not to look that interested.

"Sam… My name is Sam." Sam said with a smile. He then jumped off the roof leaving Ed there to contemplate his words. _Someone to talk to? But who?_

"Brother?" Alphonse said questionably once he found him; he was just standing there staring into space.

"He got away." Ed said staring at the edge where Sam had jumped.

"Oh." Alphonse could tell that something had happened but apparently Edward wasn't going to tell him so he didn't bring it up. "It's late…let's head back to the hotel."

"Okay." Ed followed his brother still lost in his thoughts.

**Please Review.**


	6. Someone To Talk To

**Disclaimer: FMA and its characters belong to Hiromu Arakawa**

Chapter 5: Someone To Talk To

The next day Ed and Al checked around where Ed had met Sam to see if they could find some clues. Edward hadn't told the Colonel about his meeting with Sam knowing the man would've just scolded him for letting him go so why go through all that? The two didn't find anything so they started walking around not really knowing what to do. The two passed by the Angels' Bar and saw the sign with the "S" that Sarah was talking about meaning that Sarah was performing tonight. _Maybe I should go…I don't really have anything else to do._ Ed thought about it and suggested it to his brother when they got back to the hotel. Al thought it was a good idea but suggested that Ed go alone. He wouldn't say why so Ed just left.

At the bar Ed sat in the same seat as yesterday. It was more secluded than the others but still provided a good view of the stage. Ed looked around and saw Sarah sitting at the bar talking to the bartender. James looked up and saw Edward watching them. He gestured in his direction so that Sarah would look his way. She saw Ed sitting there and smiled. She slipped off her stool and made her way to Ed's table. Edward saw that she was wearing a midnight blue dress instead of a black one tonight. The dress suited her rather well.

"You came!" She said obviously happy to see him.

"Yeah, Al wanted to come too but he had something else that he needed to do." Ed said making up an excuse for his brother.

"Strange…the brother that's not a member of the military is busier than his brother who is." She said showing that she didn't buy his excuse.

"Yeah." Ed chuckled nervously.

"You're just in time; I was about to get up onstage." Sarah said changing the subject. Ed was about to say something but he was interrupted.

"Sarah! It's time!" A man called out to her from the stage area.

"Sorry got to go. I'll be back." Sarah said to Ed as she walked away. She quickly made her way back to the stage and a chubby man introduced her as "The Queen of Angels" making Sarah frown a bit. The crowd cheered as she strode to the center of the stage and grabbed the microphone from its stand. Once the cheers of the audience died down she signaled for the pianist to start. She swayed with the music and started to sing. None of the lyrics registered in Ed's mind for he was too focused on her and the sound of her voice. It was angelic and reflected her innocence. She moved gracefully around the stage occasionally twirling around her high heels not hindering her at all. The lighting made the sequence on her dress sparkle like stars in the night sky. She looked at Ed a moment and saw him gawking at her. She winked making him blush. The song ended and she got a standing ovation. She bowed then laughed as a man threw her a rose as if they were in a real theatre. She joined Ed at the table sitting across from him.

"You were amazing." Edward said still in awe.

"Thanks." She said smiling practically glowing from the praise. She caressed her throat a bit then stood up. "I need a drink." She started walking away then came back stopping behind Edward. She placed a hand on his right shoulder and leaned over it a bit to look at his face causing some of hair to flow over his shoulder. "Do you want a drink?" Edward became flustered at the close proximity. It was suddenly harder for him to breathe so he just nodded. She smiled and drew back allowing Ed to catch his breath. He sighed in relief. Sarah came back with drinks offering him one. "Is orange soda okay?"

"Yeah that's fine." Ed took the offered drink taking a sip. He looked up and saw Sarah staring at him rather intently looking as if she wanted to ask him something. "What?" He asked.

"You're using automail…why?" She asked carefully. Ed jolted a bit then became rigid.

"How-"

"I felt it when I touched your shoulder." She answered before he finished the question. Ed looked grimly at his drink then set it down. He looked down avoiding her gaze. "You don't have to tell me. I know that some things are too painful to think about much less talk about. But I've heard that talking about them relieves some of the pain. He remained quiet as he looked at the table. Sarah watched him a moment the stood up grabbing her empty glass. "Well, if you want to talk to me about anything I'm here to listen." She took a step towards the bar but stopped when Ed spoke.

"We had lost our mother…my brother and I." Sarah slowly sat back down giving him her full attention. "She was the only real family we had besides our friend and her grandmother." Edward wasn't going to tell her at first but then he remembered Sam's advice. You need someone to talk to. Sarah was willing to listen and he felt he could trust her. "She had meant the world to us. We just…wanted to see her again, be with her like we once were. We tried to bring her back using human transmutation ignoring the warnings but…" It became harder for him to talk as he choked on the sobs he refused to release. "It failed… My brother lost his body and I lost my leg. I had just lost my mother…I wasn't going about to lost Al too…I sacrificed my arm to bind Al's soul to a suit of armor so that I wouldn't be alone. How selfish. Because of me he can't eat, he can't sleep…he can't even feel pain… What kind of brother am I?" Edward clenched his fists and gritted his teeth holding in his tears. He looked up when he felt a hand on his flesh one. Sarah was now sitting next to him with her hand on his. She smiled reassuringly and gave his hand a comforting squeeze.

"He loves you…you're his brother. I'm sure he rather be with you in that suit of armor than be in his real body all-alone. He doesn't blame you so you shouldn't blame yourself." Ed turned his head away not believing her. "If you were in his position would you blame him?" Ed slowly shook his head. "See, I'm sure he doesn't. So don't blame yourself anymore." Ed smiled a bit.

"Okay…but still we sure were naïve to believe we could bring her back."

"You just wanted your mother back…" Sarah said a bit wistful. Ed looked at her and saw a faraway look in her eyes. "I understand what it's like to lose someone. Someone so important and dear to you that you would do anything to have him or her back."

"Who did you lose?" Ed asked hesitantly. Sarah smiled wistfully remembering her past.

"My best friend Mia. She was more like a sister to me. She and her parents were the only family I ever knew.

"What happened?"

"Did you ever hear of the Ishvalan War of Extermination?" Ed shook his head a feeling of dread settling in his stomach. "It happened about six years ago. There were several conflicts between Ishval and government. It got so intense that it became a civil war. The war went on for seven years until it ended in 1908 when Fuhrer King Bradley issued Order 3066, which sent the state alchemists to Ishval to exterminate all Ishvalans." Ed felt sick. He knew that the state alchemists had been ordered to do all kinds of horrific things but this... Sarah kept talking unaware of the effect her words were having on Edward. "I was there when it happened. A soldier burst into Mia's house and shot her and her parents. I was spared because I wasn't an Ishvalan like them." Her voice had turned bitter at that point. "I couldn't believe what I saw. Charred bodies littered the streets; buildings were collapsing on top of people crushing them, rivers of blood flowing through the streets. I was horrified, devastated…and angry. I was angry at the soldier who killed Mia, at the other soldiers and at the Fuhrer who ordered this massacre. I was ready to kill every solider I saw but then…I saw a soldier crying over the body of an Ishvalan child. The man's heart couldn't handle the carnage. Once I saw that I started thinking about how the soldiers must have felt. Imagine taking people away from those dear to them, inflicting the unbearable pain of losing someone on to the survivors. Every solider is haunted one way or another by those they've killed. Some are unable to live with themselves. Once I realized that the soldiers were just as affected by all this as I was I was no longer angry with them. I didn't forgive them but I didn't blame them either. I survived that day but I'm still haunted by what I've seen. I have nightmares sometimes but I'm determined to move on, to live my life to the fullest." Sarah stopped then surprised by how much she shared with him even though she didn't really know him. She looked up at him and gasped. His fists were clenched again and he was gritting his teeth once more. He was trembling slightly with his head down. She couldn't see his eyes for they were hidden by his bangs but she could see the single tear that ran down his cheek.

Ed was consumed with anger and grief. Just imaging what she must have gone through was too much for him. _How can she keep smiling after that?_ He didn't get over the failed transmutation till he was given a chance to find a way to get Al's body back. He felt her hand on his again while the other brushed the tear away. He raised his head to glance at her and saw her looking at him with concern. Sarah didn't think this would have such an effect on him. Ed struggled to compose himself so as not to worry her further. It took a lot of effort to stop the trembling and even more effort to suppress the rage. She may have gotten over her anger but he wasn't even close. He took a deep breath and released it slowly while also relaxing his fists.

"You okay now?" She asked concerned.

"Yeah…" Ed said a bit embarrassed by his reaction.

"Good. You looked like you were going to hurt someone." She said trying to lighten the mood. Ed looked at her thinking that he probably would have had she not calmed him down. Sarah removed her hand and sunk into her chair. "I don't know about you but I feel a bit better." She said smiling.

"I do too." Ed said honestly. He didn't really think it would help to talk but it did. Sam was right; not that he would ever tell him that.

"I think that's enough heart-to-heart for one day. Why don't you tell me about one of your adventures instead." She asked eager to hear some stories.

"Sure I don't mind." He said smiling. They spent the next two hours discussing stories of their travels and Edward returned to the hotel feeling as if a weight has been lifted from his shoulders.

**Please Review.**


	7. Change In Normalcy

**Author Note: This chapter is a bit shorter but very important.**

**Disclaimer: FMA and its characters belong to Hiromu Arakawa**

Chapter 6: Change in Normalcy

Several weeks have gone by since Ed had met Sarah and he continued to talk to her about all kinds of things and he continued to feel better and better. He enjoyed being with her so much that he didn't feel right on the days he couldn't see her… just like today. She wasn't performing tonight so he wouldn't be able to see her. This disappointed him. He sighed as he walked down the market street where all kinds of stands were set up. He maneuvered around the bustling families and happy couples not really looking at the merchandise around him. He stopped when he saw a familiar shade of red. He quickly made his way to the stand where he had seen the color he had come to love. It was Sarah. She was there searching through apples while wearing a baby blue summer dress. She bought her apples then turned to leave but stopped when she saw him standing there.

"Oh Edward." She said surprised to see him. He raised a hand in greeting suddenly embarrassed by how desperate he had been to see her. "Funny seeing you here." She said smiling.

"Yeah…" Ed said scratching the back of his head. Sarah started walking and he fell in step beside her.

"Was there anything in particular that you needed to buy?" Sarah said conversationally.

"Not really. I was just wandering around. What about you? Is there anything else you need to buy?" He asked noting the paper bag filled with food that she was carrying. "Do you need help carrying that?"

"I've got everything I need and no, thanks but I can handle it." Ed smiled having expected her to say that. He sighed pleasantly, his mood lifting just from being in her presence. He glanced at her then frowned.

"What's wrong? You look like you've got something on your mind." He asked concerned by the troubled look she was wearing. She stopped walking and stood there looking down at her feet.

"I had a dream about the war last night." She said quietly making Edward wince. It was no surprise then that she was troubled. "It got me thinking about the state alchemists and…oh Ed… I'm worried." She said sounding distressed.

"About what?" He asked worried about her at that point.

"About you." She said surprising as well as confusing him. "You're a state alchemist Edward. You could be sent into war at any moment, could be ordered to do all kinds of horrible things like those in Ishval. No one stays the same after that. It will change you and I'm worried about how you'll change. You're a good person Edward. You're kind, caring, and not afraid to stand up for what you believe in but I'm afraid that'll change if…" She trailed off not needing to say the rest.

"Sarah-"

"Don't promise me that that'll never happen because it can. You know that so don't say that just to make me feel better… I don't want to be lied to." She said angrily. Edward looked down feeling guilty because that's what he had been about to do. She watched him wallow in guilt a moment then sighed. She put her bag down then, to Edward's surprise, wrapped her arms around him. She rested her head on his shoulder with her hands pressing into his back keeping him close. Ed stood rigid blushing a fiery red, embarrassed and unsure of how to react. After a minute he slowly wrapped his arms around her waist hoping to comfort her. "It's okay Edward. There's nothing you can say to reassure me…just…just continue being yourself." She whispered into his ear before pulling away. She stepped away and leaned over to pick up her bag. She walked past Ed then stopped keeping her back to him. "I need to go so I'll see you later." She said sounding rather distant all of a sudden. She then walked away down the street. Ed turned to watch her go his face still red. He felt that something had changed between them but he wasn't sure what.

**Please Review.**


	8. Scar

**Author note: another short chapter but it's leading up to something important in the story.**

**I would like to thank RoseGranger for all the comments, I really appreciate them.**

**Disclaimer: FMA and its characters belong to Hiromu Arakawa.**

Chapter 7: Scar

Several days later Lieutenant Colonel Hughes along with Major Armstrong came to East city because there had been sightings of the scarred man, or Scar as they call him, so they came to apprehend him. He warned his friend Mustang to lie low until Scar has been captured but what he didn't know was that the Elric brothers were also in the city and were walking around unaware of the danger. Mustang quickly realized this and sent out a solider to find them. The solider found them on Main Street and quickly called out to them unknowingly drawing the attention of a man walking by, a man with an x-shaped scar. The man approached them and killed the solider that had reached for his gun at the sight of the man's scar. Edward stood frozen, as the man got closer. The clock behind them gonged at the hour startling him into action.

"Run Al!" His yelled at his brother as he ran away from Scar. Scar chased after them destroying the wall Alphonse had transmuted to block the alleyway they had run into. Ed and Al attacked but Scar was too fast for them. Using his destructive alchemy Scar destroyed some of Al's armor revealing his hollow insides. Ed attacked enraged at the attack on his brother. Scar grabbed his arm but was unable to destroy it since he didn't know it wasn't made of flesh till Edward took off his coat. However… he succeeded the second time. Edward Elric, the famous Fullmetal Alchemist, was now reduced to kneeling helplessly in the rain, unable to fight surrounded by the bits and pieces of what was once his automail arm.

Edward was afraid. He was about to die. _No…I don't want to die… Please…someone …help me. _He pleaded in his head. He looked up sharply at the sound of something heavy landing in a puddle nearby. Someone had jumped from the roof and landed in between him and Scar. The person then grabbed Scar outstretched hand twisting it behind his back while also grabbing the other hand. Scar was now restrained and Edward was saved but not by whom he expected.

"I won't let you kill him." Sam said harshly into Scar's ear adding pressure onto the arm he was restraining making Scar inhale sharply. Edward couldn't believe it…Sam had saved him just like he promised he would. "I know why you're doing this but you've been going after the wrong people. There was more than just the military at work that day." Sam was preoccupied so he didn't notice that they had company until…

"Sam! Watch out!" Ed called out to him before the sound of guns firing filled the air. Sam quickly released Scar to dodge the bullets. Most of them whizzed by but one managed to lodge itself into Sam's shoulder. Sam gritted his teeth as he pressed his hand into the wound to halt the blood that was starting to pour from it. He looked in the direction in which the bullets came and saw a group of soldiers lead by Colonel Mustang. Some of which held smoking guns. Apparently they had been hoping to take him out along with Scar. Mustang spared Edward a suspicious glance before observing the men that were being held at gunpoint. Scar stood defensively while Sam just stood there clutching his wound.

"Is this really how you thank the person who just saved one of your own?" Sam asked. Mustang frowned.

"Is this true Fullmetal?" Roy called out to Edward who was still kneeling in the alley.

"Yeah…" Ed said a bit hesitant. Roy narrowed his eyes at him before glancing at Alphonse.

"Alphonse Elric! Is this true?" He asked the immobilized suit of armor.

"Huh? Oh. Yes!" Alphonse said surprised that he had suddenly been brought into the conversation.

"What you don't trust me?" Ed yelled angrily at Roy who looked at him rather coldly showing that he didn't at that moment. Ed flinched at that look then averted his gaze. Mustang then looked back at Sam.

"Even so we're still going to be taking you into custody…you and Scar." He said glancing at the scarred man. Scar started to back up preparing to make a run for it but was stopped by the sudden appearance of Major Armstrong who attacked him from behind. Scar jumped away just as the Major's fist came down creating a crater where Scar once stood. Armstrong quickly pursued the fleeing man throwing punches in all directions. Scar dodged the punches unaware that he was being backed into a corner until his back hit the wall. Armstrong came in for an attack and Scar saw a hole in his defense. Scar was about to attack but the Major pulled back just as a bullet sped past him heading for Scar. Scar moved so that it just grazed him instead of fatally wounding him. His sunglasses fell and clattered across the ground. He glared at the soldiers revealing his red eyes.

"Brown skin and red eyes." Armstrong said unbelieving.

"He's an Ishvalan!" Mustang said sounding somewhat distressed. Edward looked at Scar remembering what Sarah had told him about the war in Ishval. Scar glanced over at Sam. Sam tilted his head a bit, not at all surprised by the revelation. Scar then used his alchemy to make the road beneath him crumble and give way taking him down into the sewers. No soldiers chased after him. Sam used this chance to get away but not before glancing at Edward who was watching him go but not saying anything to alert the others. Sam smiled at him then vanished with only a few drops of blood on the ground to show that he was once there.

**Please Review.**


	9. Questions and Revelations

**Author note: Okay really important chapter.**

**Disclaimer: FMA and its characters belong to Hiromu Arakawa**

Chapter 8: Questions and Revelations

"I already told you! I don't know anything!" Edward yelled at Roy completely frustrated.

"And I'm telling you I don't believe you!" Roy yelled back. "You knew his name and showed concern for his safety. So you must have talked with him, more so than you reported."

"Yeah I talked to him but all he told me was his name, that's it!" Ed lied refusing to tell him about the promise Sam had made.

"That can't be all." Mustang said doubtfully.

"Well that's all you're getting." Ed said stubbornly. He glared at the Colonel who glared back. Everyone else in the room watched the exchange both amused and anxious. It had been half and hour since they had all made it back to headquarters and they had been at each other's throats the whole time. Finally Roy sat back into his chair letting Ed win this one time.

"So what are you going to do now?" Hughes asked Edward.

"I'm going to go see my mechanic in Resembool." Ed said.

"You'll need an escort." Roy said.

"What! Why!"

"Edward there is a killer out there and you can't fight in your state. Besides how are you going to carry Alphonse?" Hughes asked gesturing to the broken Alphonse. Ed couldn't say anything in response to that so it was decided that he and Alphonse would leave tomorrow afternoon with the Major as their escort.

At the same time on the other side of the city a dark blur darted into an open window on the third floor of an apartment building. Sam kneeled in his room panting and feeling lightheaded from blood loss. He carefully removed his coat and shirt to examine the wound.

"Shit…" He hissed as he saw that the bullet was still lodged inside. He found a pair of tweezers and carefully removed it gritting his teeth at the pain. Once it was out the amulet around his neck began to glow a bright red. He placed his palm over the wound causing it to glow the same red and then slowly close. Sam heaved a sigh of relief as the pain was now gone. He got up and removed the mask revealing his dark eyes. He stared at himself in the mirror and saw that the patch of dried blood on his shoulder matched the long hair that flowed down his back. He then slowly unraveled the bindings around his chest allowing it to regain its naturally feminine form. The breasts that had been bound now stuck out freely, visibly showing the body's true gender. Sam…no Sarah ran a hand over the amulet thinking about how Edward had shown concern for her even though she had been Sam at the time. She smirked triumphantly. He was starting to trust her. Things were going according to plan.

The next day Edward slipped away from the hotel, which he was told not to leave and made his way to the Angels' Bar. He needed to tell Sarah that he was leaving the city for a while. She smiled when she saw him then gasped in horror when she saw he was missing an arm. She rushed over quickly pulling him to the secluded part of the bar.

"Your arm! What happened?" She asked playing the part of a concerned friend.

"Some psycho destroyed it." Edward said vaguely. "I'll need to go to Resembool to have it repaired."

"You're going to Resembool?" She asked.

"Yeah…"

"Oh wow! I've always wanted to go to Resembool. What's it like there?" She asked seeming eager to hear his response.

"Uh…it's a small town with a lot of grassy plains and rolling hills. There are a few farms but not much really happens there. I would know since I grew up there."

"That's your hometown huh. It sounds nice and peaceful." She said looking as if she was imaging the place. Edward regarded her a moment then made an offer without really thinking.

"Would you…like to…go there…with me?" Ed asked her clearly feeling shy and embarrassed.

"You're inviting me to come with you?" She said sounding surprised but was inwardly pleased.

"Yeah…you can come if you want. We won't be there very long but still-"

"I would love to go with you." Sarah smiled at him making him blush. "I just need to tell the manager before I go. When are you leaving?"

"We're heading to the train station in about three hours."

"Fine. I'll tell him now then hurry home and pack." She ran over to the chubby man that usually announced her performances who is apparently the manager. The man smiled then nodded at her when she asked him if she could have a few days off to go on a trip. She ran back over to Edward smiling. "He said I could go. I'm going to go pack. I'll see you at the train station." She grabbed a coat off the coat rack then with a wave at Edward she ran out. Edward was left there alone. _What was I thinking?_

**_Author note: Now you probably are wondering why I'm revealing this now but trust me I have my reasons. _****Please Review.**


	10. The Trip

**Author Note: Just so you know in future chapters I am going to have Sam addressed as a guy, like he thought or he did this or that, unless Sam is alone then it is Sarah. I'm doing this because no one else knows that Sam is actually a girl. Okay.**

**Disclaimer: FMA and its characters belong to Hiromu Arakawa except Sam and Sarah which are proudly mine.**

Chapter 9: The Trip

"Edward Elric! How dare you leave the hotel when I specifically told you not to?" Major Armstrong said angrily looming over Edward who had been caught trying to sneak back into the hotel room.

"I had to see someone before we left and I didn't want you tagging along." Edward said trying to seem as if he wasn't intimidated by Armstrong's stature. Armstrong just loomed over him further making Edward feel smaller. "It's time to go anyway so let's just go." Edward said quickly grabbing his suitcase. He headed to the door waiting long enough for Armstrong to grab his own suitcase and Alphonse before leaving the room. At the train station Edward tried to look around for Sarah without being too obvious. He saw her and she waved at him. Edward could feel the major glaring at his back as he approached her.

"I see you made it." He said to her trying to ignore the feel of the major's glare intensifying.

"Edward Elric what is the meaning of this?" The major asked as he placed down Alphonse who had been placed inside a crate. Edward looked sheepishly at the major unsure how to explain.

"I had always wanted to see Resembool and Edward was kind enough to let me travel with him." Sarah said seeing Edward struggle.

"Yeah... Major this is Sarah, Sarah this is-"

"Major Armstrong." Sarah said surprising the three.

"How-" Edward went to ask.

"I remember him from Ishval." Sarah said. Armstrong tensed at the mention of Ishval no doubt remembering the war and his part in it. "Clearly you don't remember me but that's okay." An image of a dirty, blood soaked girl with dead haunted eyes popped into the major's head. He compared it to the girl in front of him. The physical characteristics were the same but what he saw in her eyes was completely different; Her eyes that were once dead were now full of life.

"I do remember you…. you were the only civilian there that wasn't an Ishvalan." The major said. Sarah smiled.

"Yeah…you saved me and I never thanked you properly…so thank you." Sarah said with a grateful smile holding her hand out to him. The major shook her hand glad that she was doing well. Edward watched the exchange wondering exactly what had happened between the two in the past. Sarah released the major's hand and looked down at the crate by his feet. She gasped when she saw Alphonse's armor. "What happened to Alphonse's armor?" She cried out as she kneeled in front of the crate.

"Well you see…" Armstrong started but was unsure how to explain what happened without mentioning that Alphonse was just a soul.

"It's okay Major…" Edward said drawing his attention. "She knows."

"She knows!" Alphonse and the major said in unison finding it hard to believe that Edward told her about that. _What kind of relationship do they have?_ The two wondered.

"Let me guess…" Sarah said drawing their attention back to her. "The man who destroyed your arm also did this to Al too?" Sarah asked looking at Ed who nodded. "Geez… this guy's pretty dangerous."

"All aboard!" The conductor suddenly yelled cutting the conversation short. They got on the train with Edward, Sarah and the major in the passenger car and with poor Alphonse in the cargo hold. The major decided that was best because it would cost less. Edward and Sarah shared a seat while the major sat in the one across from them. The ride was very pleasant. The three talked and ate some of the snacks that Sarah brought with her.

It was when the train stopped at a station not far from Resembool that their journey took an unexpected turn. Armstrong suddenly put his head out the window calling to a man that had just got of the train. The man heard him and turned. Once he saw whom it was he ran away in fear. Edward asked Armstrong who the man was. The major told him that was Tim Marcoh, the Crystal Alchemist. Marcoh was one of the state alchemists sent to Ishval. He was researching biological alchemy there when he fled, taking his research with him. Edward's face became serious and contemplative as he mulled over what the major just told him.

"Let's get off! He might know something that can help Al and me." Ed turned to apologize to Sarah about the sudden detour but saw that she was already making her way to the exit.

"Well come on! What are you waiting for?" She called over her shoulder. Ed stared after her in surprise a moment then smiled fondly. Him and the major quickly followed. They got Alphonse and entered the town hoping to find Marcoh. They found out by asking the townspeople that Marcoh had been living here under the name Mauro. He was the town's doctor and he healed them with the use of alchemy. They found the building that Marcoh was staying in. They stood outside the door waiting as Edward knocked on the door. When no answer came he went to reach for the doorknob but Sarah beat him to it. She opened the door and was met with the barrel of a gun in her face. Edward pulled her away into his chest just as the trigger was pulled. Marcoh kept his gun aimed at the group even as Armstrong tried to calm him down. Edward just stood to the side holding Sarah to his chest too consumed by fear to even think of letting go. That one-second in which her life had been in danger Edward's blood had run cold and his heart had stopped. He was glad that his reflexes were fast enough to pull her away in time. If she had been shot…he would have…honestly he wasn't sure what he'd do. None of them noticed that Sarah didn't even flinch when the gun was pointed at her. She sensed that Marcoh was waiting on the other side of the door and that he was armed and ready.

The major eventually calmed Marcoh down by throwing Alphonse down on top him. They were now sitting at a table in Marcoh's apartment, well everyone except Alphonse who had no choice but to be on the floor and Sarah who leaned against the wall near the door, close enough to hear but far away enough to seem as if she had nothing to do with what was being discussed. Marcoh revealed that he left Ishval because he couldn't stand seeing his research being used to kill so many people. Ed asked him what he was researching. After a moment Marcoh reluctantly told him.

"The creation of a Philosopher's stone." Armstrong looked shocked while Edward looked eager to hear more. "I took the stone and my research so that they couldn't create anymore nor use the one we made."

"Wait you have the stone?" Edward yelled jumping from his seat. Marcoh reached into his coat and pulled out a vial filled with red liquid. Edward, Alphonse, and the major stared at it confused. None of them saw Sarah move farther from the table. Marcoh opened the vial and poured its contents onto the table. Alphonse, Edward and the major stared in amazement as the liquid came together to form a roundish stone. Marcoh explained that the stone didn't necessarily have to be a stone; it could also be a liquid and that this stone was incomplete but still very powerful. Edward prodded the stone. It jiggled at the touch. The four men stared in amazement as the stone suddenly started to throb and pulsate like a heart. Sarah used her hands to conceal the glow that was visible through her shirt, which her amulet was emitting in response to the stone. None of them were paying attention to her but she did it just to be safe. The glow and throbbing died down just as quickly as it started. The men continued to watch the stone to see if it would start again when it didn't they leaned back into their seats.

"Strange. It's never done that before." Marcoh said still watching the stone.

"The fact that you made this means that it's possible to create a complete one." Edward said staring heatedly at the stone. "Doctor Marcoh!" Edward said as he stood up gaining the man's attention once more. "You've got to let me see your research!" Marcoh stared at him uncertain and confused wondering who this boy was and why he wanted to see his research.

"Major this boy…" Marcoh asked the major somewhat dreading the answer.

"He's a state alchemist." The major said frowning.

"This boy!" Marcoh said staring at Edward in disbelief. Marcoh then rubbed his hand against his face. "A boy his age…a human weapon." He said looking quite distressed.

"I know it was foolish but I won't quit now…I will achieve my goal even if it means being a dog of the military." Edward said determination shining in his eyes. Sarah smiled at his words. Marcoh regarded him then asked him what he needed to achieve. Edward told him about his attempt at human transmutation and its consequences. Marcoh was amazed at the boy's alchemic ability.

"Amazing…the ability to transmute a specific person's soul like this…Maybe one as talented as you would be able to produce a complete Philosopher's stone." Marcoh said observing Alphonse's armor.

"So…" Edward said eagerly.

"But I can't show you my research."

"Why not?" Edward asked frustrated and disappointed.

"You must not seek after the stone!" Marcoh said.

"Not even if it's to get our bodies back?"

"Never! This is the devil's research! If you chase the stone, you will go through hell!" Marcoh said thinking of the horror he experienced researching the stone.

"I've already been through hell!" Edward yelled thinking about what he saw on the day he transmuted his mother. Marcoh stared at Edward surprised by his outburst. He looked into the boy's eyes and saw determination and pain that was beyond his years. Still, he refused.

"Please leave." Marcoh said looking down at the table. Edward left the table and stormed out of the apartment upset and disappointed. The others followed him. At the train station Armstrong asked Edward why he didn't just take the incomplete stone that the doctor had.

"I wanted to take it so bad that I could taste it but Marcoh uses the stone to heal all these people. I'm sure taking it would have left a bitter taste in my mouth. Right Al?" Edward said looking at Alphonse who nodded.

"Yeah, we'll just have to find another way." Alphonse said feeling proud of his brother. Sarah smiled again glad that Edward wasn't so selfish as to take the stone away from those who needed it.

"By the way Major…don't you have to report Marcoh to the military?" Edward asked the large man sitting beside him.

"There is nothing to report. The man I met was just a small town doctor by the name of Mauro." The major said. Edward laughed and Sarah smiled again at the kindheartedness of these people. Another train pulled into the station and the group got ready to get on. However, before they got on…

"Wait!" They turned and saw Doctor Marcoh running towards them. He stopped and hunched over trying to catch his breath then stood back up. He handed a folded up scrap of paper to Edward. "Here… This is where I hid my research. I believe that you can handle the horrible truth and be able to see the truth hidden within the truth." Edward looked at him confused. "Never mind...I've said enough already." Marcoh turned to leave. "Good luck on getting your bodies back." He said as a farewell then left. Edward opened the note once they were on the train. The note said 'National Central Library, First Branch'. Edward was eager to get back to Central. They finally had a lead.

At one point during the train ride Sarah fell asleep with her head on Edward's shoulder. Edward was flustered at first then relaxed. The major smiled at how sweet the two were together. Edward finally saw his chance to ask the major what he had been wondering since the start of the trip.

"Major…" Edward started gaining the man's attention. "What exactly did Sarah mean when she said you saved her in Ishval?" Edward asked carefully knowing it was a tender subject for the man. The man seemed unsure how to start.

"Well… It was near the end of the war that I found her…" The major's eyes glazed over a bit as he recalled the memories. "I was looking around the remains of Ishval hoping to find at least on person alive. I was against the order so I hoped that I could save someone. I saw something move and pushed aside a collapsed wall. I found Sarah lying underneath another wall slowly being crushed underneath its weight. She was covered in blood, none of which was her own." Edward cringed at that thinking that that must have been the blood of Mia and her family. "She was alive and not an Ishvalan so I brought her to the camp as she needed medical attention. She was nonresponsive most of the time but she would sometimes snap at the soldiers that got close to her. Clearly she was angry with the soldiers for what happened, not that I blame her. It was decided that we would take her with us back to headquarters to guarantee that she got back safely then she could go her own way. However, the next morning she was gone. She had left on her own. Since then I wondered every now and then whether she was alive or not." The major looked over at Sarah then smiled. "But now I know that she is alive and well." Edward looked down at the girl then slowly brought her closer trying not to wake her. Neither men knew that she was awake and had been the whole time.

**Please Review.**


	11. In Resembool

**Author Note: This is one of my favorite chapters, it was really fun to write.**

**Disclaimer: FMA and its characters belong to Hiromu Arakawa**

Chapter 10: In Resembool

They arrived in Resembool and were making their way to the house of Edward's mechanic. Sarah looked around so that it looked as if she really hadn't been there before when really she had. Technically she's been everywhere but she had to keep up appearances. They were climbing the hill on which the house resided when the sound of barking let them know that a dog was coming their way. The dog with one automail leg eagerly ran to Edward to say hello. They saw an old woman on the porch of the yellow and green house. She smiled and made her way towards them.

"Well look who it is." She said.

"Hey Granny Pinako I need some more repair work." Edward said to the small woman.

"Sure…but it seems you've gotten smaller since last time I saw you." She said comparing Edward to the major. Edward and the woman began exchanging insults back and forth until a wrench came flying and hit Edward in the head. Edward fell to the ground clutching his head. Sarah ran out from behind the major over to him placing a hand on his shoulder.

"Oh my god Edward! Are you okay?" She asked. It had taken a lot of restraint not to grab the wrench before it hit him. Edward gave her a pained smile.

"Yeah…it's just Winry." He said gesturing to the blonde girl standing on the balcony of the second floor. Winry stood frozen staring down at the two with wide blue eyes. She couldn't believe that Edward was traveling with a girl; no she didn't want to believe. A flame of jealousy started to burn within her. Winry stared at the redhead subconsciously comparing herself to her trying to see what the girl had that she didn't. Sarah turned her attention back to Edward but kept an eye on the girl in her peripheral vision. She frowned seeing the signs of jealousy in the girl. She was also confused as to why she felt slightly bitter towards the girl herself. Granny Pinako looked back and forth between the two understanding what her granddaughter was feeling.

The group gathered in the living room except Winry who was lingering outside the room reluctant to be in the same room as Sarah. Introductions were given and everyone settled down.

"Winry come and check out Edward's automail." Granny Pinako said waving her granddaughter into the room. Winry reluctantly entered the room and approached Edward. She glanced at Sarah who was sitting next to him. Their gazes met and Winry quickly looked away. Winry's jaw dropped in horror when she saw her precious automail in pieces. Fury quickly replaced the horror. She pulled out a wrench and prepared to whack Edward upside the head with it when she suddenly stopped. She was looking at Sarah who was glaring at her. She shuddered. The look in those eyes unnerved Winry. It was as if they were daring her to hit him and if she did there will be hell to pay. She quickly decided against hitting Edward. She turned her back on the two and crossed her arms trying to act as if nothing happened and that her choice was completely her own.

"Geez Ed…you really need to take better care of your automail." Edward stared at her confused by her sudden change in mood and also surprised that she didn't hit him. He was unaware of the small battle that happened between the two girls. The others stood uncomfortably to the side having seen what transpired. Granny Pinako checked out Edward's leg and found that it needed to be extended; he had gotten a bit taller.

"So are we talking a week here?" Edward asked eager to get back to Central. Pinako took a drag of her pipe then smirked.

"Don't underestimate me. I'll have it ready for you in three days." Winry immediately went to work without saying a word leaving the others behind.

"What's with her?" Edward asked but none answered, they just shrugged.

"I assume you guys don't have anywhere to stay." Pinako said to Sarah and the major. They nodded. "Well, the boys are staying here so you can too but…we only have one more room." Pinako held her chin contemplating what to do.

"I don't need a bed so one of them could stay in the room with Edward." Alphonse suggested.

"I don't mind doing so." Sarah said surprising everyone.

"But-" Armstrong and Edward tried to protest.

"No offense major but wouldn't it be a little cramped if you were to share the room with Edward." Sarah explained. The two thought about it and agreed that it would be. "Besides, I don't mind sharing a room with a boy…this is Edward we are talking about. He wouldn't try anything." Pinako nodded slowly seeing the reason in her words. Edward was blushing like crazy as it was decided that he would share a room with Sarah. Once that was decided Sarah left to look around Resembool a bit while Edward lounged about in the yard with Alphonse and Den the dog by his side.

"Ah I'm bored!" Edward groaned.

"Why don't you visit mom's grave then? It could be a long while before you get another chance." Alphonse suggested. Edward thought that was a good idea so he left with Den trailing after him.

He stood there in front of the grave for a long while even as the sun started to set he didn't move. Suddenly he felt someone coming. He looked over his shoulder and saw Sarah walking his way. She stopped a few feet away not wanting to intrude. She came closer when Edward waved her over. She stood next to him in front of the grave. She looked down at the name and saw that this was his mother's grave. No words were spoken; there was just silent understanding. They both understood loss and both knew that words weren't always the best way to comfort someone. So Sarah said nothing and just let her presence provide the comfort he needed. Not long after they left. Edward stopped outside the gate of the cemetery and turned to Sarah.

"I want to show you something." He then lead the way down a different path then the one that lead to the Rockbell residence. Sarah followed without hesitation knowing that what he was going to show her was probably going to be something important. They ended up on top of a hill that had the burnt remains of a house. Sarah stared at the remains quickly understanding where they were.

"This is…" She trailed off.

"My home." Edward finished for her. "We burnt it down before we left." Edward didn't explain why but he didn't need to. Sarah understood…they did it so they couldn't turn back, couldn't give up till they got their bodies back. Sarah approached the remains and looked around wondering what it must have looked like. She felt something similar to longing form in her chest. She tried to suppress the emotion but failed. A childhood home…she never had such a thing. She never had any parents nor did she have a place to belong.

"What was it like?" She asked her voice soft with emotion. Edward looked at her surprised and confused by the emotion that was evident in her voice.

"What?" He wasn't sure what she was asking.

"Your home…what did it look like?" She said refusing to face him. Edward approached her then began pointing around the remains describing how they once looked. The burnt tree once had a swing and not far from there was a clothesline. There was a white wooden fence that surrounded the house. Edward carefully stepped into the remains to focus on the inside. He pointed to where the dining room and kitchen used to be and the hallway and stairs. Sarah took in everything he said, painting a picture in her mind. Once he was done she smiled wistfully looking down. "A place to belong with someone who loves you…It must have been nice." Edward understood then. She did say that the only family she ever knew was Mia and her parents and that she traveled a lot; she never really had a home with parents waiting for her. He looked at her as she refused to meet his gaze. She didn't want to see the pity in his eyes but he didn't pity her. Instead he stared at her with sympathy and understanding. Compassion and concern was all he felt towards her at that moment. He said nothing knowing that she didn't want any words of comfort at that moment. He turned to look at the setting sun and realized how late it truly was.

"It's nearly dinnertime…we should go." He said changing the subject. She nodded then began walking. Den took the lead as the two walked slowly behind him. Edward couldn't help but stare at her back as she walked hoping that by the time they got back she wouldn't be as closed off as she was at that moment. At that moment Sarah was filled with self-loathing. She wasn't supposed to share so much with him; she was just using him after all. She struggled to regain control over her emotions as they walked. By the time they reached the house she had regained her composure. They were just in time; dinner was being set as they walked into the dining room. Alphonse smiled when he saw that the two had come back together even though they didn't leave together. Dinner was joyous and lively with the playful exchange of insults between Edward and Pinako. Everyone laughed, even Winry who had been upset when she came down to find Sarah once again sitting next to Edward.

After dinner Edward fell asleep on the couch with his shirt ridden up revealing his stomach. He scratched at his stomach in his sleep but made no move to pull his shirt down. Sarah smiled without realizing it as she sat by his head looking down at him. Major Armstrong came over and lifted Edward into his arms. He then carried him to the room in which he would be sleeping with Sarah following behind him. Sarah pulled back the covers so that the major could place Edward into the bed then pulled them over Edward. She smiled as he snuggled into his pillow. Armstrong said goodnight before leaving Sarah alone with the sleeping boy. Sarah continued to watch the boy a moment before turning to her own bed. She pulled her shirt and pants off leaving her in an undershirt and undershorts; she never liked wearing panties. She looked down at her chest making sure that the amulet was hidden before climbing into bed. She turned onto her side facing Edward. She smiled at his peaceful face then frowned once she realized she smiled. She huffed then turned away from the boy refusing to acknowledge the fondness for the boy that she was starting to develop. It would ruin everything.

Sarah fell into the world of dreams and was greeted with a sight she wished to forget. She was standing among the burning remains of Ishval once more. She looked around taking in the familiar sight of carnage. She was no stranger to death for she had killed many in the past but this day still haunted her… but for an entirely different reason. Sarah tensed as she heard someone calling a name she hadn't heard in years. She turned and saw her friend Mia running towards her. Her curly white hair bounced around her dark shoulders as she ran. Sarah smiled as she came closer forgetting the carnage around her. All she was focused on was her best friend who was alive and well. She embraced Mia once she was close enough and refused to let go. She buried her face in Mia's mop of white hair and inhaled her soothing scent. Mia pulled back a bit so that she could look into Sarah's eyes. Mia's red eyes closed as she smiled. The moment was destroyed when the sound of a gunshot filled the air. Mia's eyes snapped open and her smile disappeared. Sarah stared wide-eyed at her friend as blood stared to trickle from her lips. That name spilled from those bloodstained lips once more before Mia collapsed in her arms. Sarah fell to her knees with Mia in her arms. She called out to her over and over shaking her as tears fell from her eyes. Blood poured out of the hole in Mia's chest soaking them both in the crimson liquid. Sarah squeezed her eyes to stop herself from looking into her friend's lifeless eyes. Tears continued to fall as she held the body close against her chest. Sarah threw her head back and howled in anguish at the sky.

Sarah shot up in bed with a gasp shaking and trembling all over. She placed her hands over her ears trying to drown out the howl of anguish that was still ringing in her ears. _No more…. please… make it stop…_ She begged inside her mind. She stared down at the covers with wide eyes unaware of her surroundings with the nightmare still floating around inside her head. Her heart pounded inside her chest threatening to burst. She panted as she struggled to compose herself. She froze when she felt the bed shift. She looked to the side and saw Edward sitting on the edge of her bed concern clear in his eyes. She cursed inside her head; he wasn't supposed to see her like this. She already told him that she occasionally had nightmares but he wasn't supposed to know how bad they were. Edward tentatively brought his good arm around her shoulders expecting to be brushed off. When she didn't attempt to move away he pulled her into his chest with his chin resting on top of her head. She was still trembling slightly and he could feel her heart pounding in her chest. He wished he had both arms so that he could hug her properly. Sarah hated herself for such a display of weakness. She wanted to push him away and storm out of the room but the warmth his body was emitting was too much for her to resist. Instead she let him hold her as her trembling subsided and her heart slowed to it's original pace. It felt nice…to be held like this. She relaxed but didn't move to return the hug. Edward released her when he felt her relax. Sarah inwardly berated herself for missing his warmth. Her body was always cold, not that that bothered her but still she couldn't help but relish the warmth that Edward's body constantly emitted. It made sense really…The boy who fought to preserve life was warm and brimming with life while the girl who brought death to others was as cold as the dead she produced. Edward brought his hand to her cheek and quickly drew it back. He didn't realize until then how cold she was. He pulled the blanket up around her trying to warm her up. Sarah didn't bother to tell him how pointless it was to try; she just couldn't get warm no matter how hard she tried. He pushed her back down onto the bed and took great care in tucking in the blanket around her. Sarah watched him as he worked to make her as comfortable as possible. She wondered why he was going so far for her; he couldn't possibly care for her that much…could he?

Once she was tucked in Edward sat back on the side of the bed looking down at her. He didn't really know what to say to her so he didn't say anything. Instead he brought his hand up again and swept the bangs out of her eyes as a tender gesture. Sarah stared up at him still confused by his actions as well as her own feelings. She felt something stir in her chest when he swept her bangs aside as he stared down at her tenderly. She couldn't understand what she was feeling. She recognized the feeling of fondness and affection for him that was similar to how she felt towards Mia but there was something else there as well. She just didn't know what it was just yet. She became even more confused when he made no move to get up. What exactly was he waiting for? Suddenly she remembered that one time she comforted Mia after she had had a nightmare. Mia had asked her to stay there beside her till she fell back asleep. Was that what was happening here? Was he waiting for her to fall back asleep? Did he think that by staying there he was helping her to fall back asleep? She wasn't afraid to go to sleep but still…having him there…made her feel better. Sarah closed her eyes and willed herself to fall back asleep. Having someone watching her as she tried to sleep was a bit unnerving but knowing that it was Edward made things okay.

It wasn't long before Sarah's breath evened out and for her to begin snoring softly. Edward watched her concern still clear on his face. He wasn't sure exactly what happened in her dream but he had an idea. It was obviously about the war in Ishval. Whatever it was that she saw obviously upset her; she had been tossing and turning while gripping the sheets. Her brow was furrowed and her eyes were shut tight in what seemed to be pain. She moaned softly as she tossed her head about. The word 'no' was muttered over and over again. Edward couldn't stand seeing her like that. It really hurt him to see her in such pain. Again he wondered just what he felt for the girl. He didn't really know but he knew that he would do anything to keep her happy and healthy. He truly wished he could make her nightmares go away but he knew there was nothing he could do to stop them. All he could do was comfort her once they were over.

Two days later Edward's automail was done, which was good since he couldn't wait to get to Central. Once the automail was installed he raced out of the house to where Alphonse was laying in the yard with Sarah. It was time to fix Al's armor. Edward laid out the pieces of the armor that the officers had collected. He removed Al's chest plate so that he could see the blood rune on the inside of the armor. The major questioned Edward on how he would repair the armor. Edward explained that he would alchemy and that only he could do it because he was the one that bonded Al's soul in the first place. He clapped his hands together before placing them on the armor. A blue light was emitted and once it died down they saw Alphonse completely repaired. The brothers then proceeded to spar in order to gain their old instincts back. Sarah watched them fight specifically Edward; she was observing his skill in hand-to-hand combat. The major claimed he wanted to join in as he stripped off his shirt. Sarah couldn't help but laugh as the brothers desperately ran away from him in horror. She suddenly felt a chill go down her spine. She frowned. The enemy was moving. She closed her eyes and focused on the uneasy feeling. The image of a burning building appeared in her mind. She slowly opened her eyes and looked at Edward feeling somewhat sorry for him. She sighed. _He isn't going to like this._

**Author Note: I don't know why but I rather like writing nightmare scenes. Now we see another ability that Sarah has and I'm sure you guys know what comes next…right? ****Please Review.**


	12. The Truth Hidden Within The Truth

**Author Note: Oh my God! I'm so sorry that this took me so long to update. A lot of crazy things have been going on but I should be able to update the next one sooner...no promises though. I am not really so sure about this chapter; it's defiantly not as good as the last one but hopefully it's not too bad. I'm sure you guys will let me know. I'm done now go ahead and read the chapter.**

**Disclaimer: FMA and its characters belong to Hiromu Arakawa**

Chapter 11: The Truth Hidden Within The Truth

The next morning the group left for the train station. They were going to head to East City first to drop Sarah off then the guys were going to head to Central. At East City they bid Sarah a fond farewell with an unexpected hug from Edward and handshakes from the other two. She told Edward to be careful as they climbed onto the train. She waved at them as the train left the station. It was only when the train was out of sight that Sarah allowed her smile to slip from her face. Something big was going to happen with Edward and she needed to be there. She got on the next train for Central with her coat, mask and weapons tucked safely away in her duffel bag.

Edward was so relieved to finally be in Central. He immediately wanted to head to the library but were stopped when two soldiers approached them. They introduced themselves as second Lieutenant Maria Ross and Sergeant Denny Brosh. They were there to take the major's place in guarding the Elric brothers. Edward couldn't believe that he had to be stuck with these two. The two gathered around Alphonse thinking he was the Fullmetal Alchemist and when it was pointed out that Edward was they called him short. Not the best first impression. These two didn't know anything about the brothers such as Edward's automail limbs and the fact that Alphonse was just a soul so the two brothers tried to keep it secret. The four made their way to the Central Library so they could find Marcoh's research.

_I can't believe it._ The two brothers stared in horror at the burnt remains of the First Branch building. There was ash everywhere with no books remaining. There's no way Marcoh's research survived. They had lost their lead that is until they heard about a former librarian that might be able to tell them whether the research was actually there or not. Her name was Sheska and she was a bookworm with a photographic memory. She said that Marcoh's research was in fact at the first branch and that she could recreate it. Ed and Al didn't think anyone could have such a memory as Sheska's but she did it. She rewrote Marcoh's research, every single word. The notes were disguised as a cookbook but the brothers were determined to decode them. They headed back to the library and shut themselves up in one of the branches and worked nonstop. Several days later their efforts paid off but what they found they felt they would have been better off not knowing. The Philosopher's stone…was made from the souls of live humans and not just a few. This disgusted the two; how could the military work on making these things. But there was more to it then what they found so they decided to investigate the laboratory in which the stones were being created. They deduced that the abandoned fifth laboratory was being used as it was next to a prison with the prisoners being used as ingredients. Major Armstrong, who was told about the stone from Ross and Brosh, said that he would investigate it and that the brothers were not to go looking around the lab. They didn't listen.

The boys snuck out and went to the laboratory. Unfortunately, only Edward was able to make his way into the lab through an air duct. Alphonse waited for him outside but was ambushed by another empty suit of armor, one that hosted the soul of a mass murderer named Barry the Chopper. Edward also encountered a suit of armor with the soul of another criminal, The Slicer. Apparently, the ones creating the stones sucked their souls out and placed them in armor so that they could be used as guards for the lab. The two brothers engaged the criminals in battle. Alphonse was having no trouble holding off Barry's wild swings…it was Edward who was having trouble. He was at a disadvantage since he would eventually tire while Slicer could go on nonstop. Also, the Slicer was a lot faster than him. Edward could barely avoid his fatal strikes. Edward began to get tired and was losing a lot of blood. He tricked Slicer and managed to slice his helmet off right below the blood rune. Without the blood rune the rest of the armor wouldn't be able to move. Edward picked up Slicer's helmet and began to question him on what was going in the laboratory but Slicer didn't answer instead he said that he hadn't lost yet. Edward heard clanking and turned just in time to see the decapitated armor lunging his way. He wouldn't be able to dodge but, as it turns out, he didn't need to. The blade of the sword stopped inches from his chest but not because the wielder wanted it to. Edward stared in surprise at Sam who had grabbed both of the armor's arms. Sam used his strength to rip the arms right off. Without its arms to hold the sword the armor was now unable to fight. Sam picked up the sword and used its incredibly sharp blade to slice the armor in half separating the torso from the legs. Sam then looked down at the sword in his hand and tested its weight.

"This is a fine sword…I think I'll keep it." Sam then slid the sword into one of the belt loops of his pants, just until he could get a proper sheath. Sam turned to Edward and chuckled at his dumbstruck face. "What's that face for? I told you I'd show up whenever you were in trouble."

"Still how did you know I was here?" Edward asked still finding it hard to believe that Sam was actually there.

"Let's just say that it's instinct." Sam said. Sam looked down at the broken pieces of the armor. "You just can't keep yourself out of trouble can you?"

"Hey that's not my fault. Trouble finds me where ever I go." Edward said irritated. When Sam just shrugged his shoulders he turned back to the helmet still being held in his hand. "Well are you going to answer my questions now?"

"You have defeated me but I'm afraid I don't know anything about the stone. All I can tell you is who ordered us to guard this place." Before he could continues two sharp rods of some sort stretched out of the darkness and pierced the helmet's blood rune. The rods pulled the helmet away from Edward and brought it to a voluptuous woman in a black dress. The rods were in fact her fingers. She spread her fingers causing the helmet to split in half. The soul attached to the torso of the armor cried out as his brother's blood rune was broken. Edward stared in horror as the woman stretched her fingers again stabbing the torso's blood rune a few times before retreating them back to her. The armor's arms dropped and it fell silent, as there was no longer a soul to animate it. Another person came up next to the woman. The man had wild green hair that fell in all directions.

"What's the Fullmetal Runt doing here?" The man said. Edward tensed at the word runt but didn't lash out. The man and woman took a step back when they noticed Sam standing there. Sam stepped forward a bit.

"Well if it isn't Lust and Envy… It's been a while." Sam said in fake pleasantness. The man stepped forward and snarled at Sam.

"You again huh?" The man then smirked. "Now's the perfect chance to kill you."

"Funny…that's exactly what I was thinking." Sam said while reaching for his new sword. He stopped when the woman spoke.

"Envy…now is not the time for this." Lust said. "We have other things that need to be taken care of." Lust said glancing at Edward. Envy huffed then stood up straighter.

"Yeah…the pipsqueak-" Envy said purposely provoking Edward.

"Who are you calling pipsqueak?" Edward yelled clapping his hands to transmute when he automail suddenly stopped working. His right arm now hung limb at his side, completely useless. Edward cursed and yelled. Sam sighed shaking his head. Sam then glared at the smirking Envy.

"Shouldn't you two be leaving…Fullmetal's guards are going to be here soon and you two probably wish to remain unseen." Envy frowned then scoffed.

"Fine…but I will kill you next time." Envy said before he and Lust left.

Sam turned and saw Edward still cursing at his busted automail. Edward suddenly fell to his knees as he lost the strength to stand. Sam kneeled in front of him and examined his wounds. They were bleeding pretty badly. A loud rumbling suddenly filled the air. Bits of stone and plaster began raining down on the two.

"Damn…those bastards triggered an explosion. We've got to get out of here." Sam then turned around so that his back was to Edward. "Hop on."

"No way." Edward said being his usual stubborn self.

"There is no time for this. Get on before I knock you out and then carry you out." Edward quickly crawled onto Sam's back. Sam held Edward under his knees and began walking quickly. Edward used one arm to steady himself while the other hung useless over Sam's shoulder. Edward's vision began to get blurry and he felt really lightheaded. Sam cursed as Edward passed out. He sped down the hallway of the lab then kicked the boarded up door. The boards shattered sending splinters of wood everywhere. Sam ran through the door and saw Alphonse with two military personnel. Sam quickly made his way over to them but stopped when they pointed their guns at him.

"Seriously what is with you people aiming your guns at those who are trying to help?" Sam said annoyed. The two guards lowered their guns a bit confused.

"Brother!" Alphonse yelled when he saw Edward on Sam's back. The two guards gasped and raised their guns again. Sam heaved a heavy sigh.

"Are guys going to stand there all day or are you going to get him to a hospital?" Sam said hoisting Edward up higher as he slipped down a bit. Alphonse quickly moved over to retrieve his brother. Sam handed him over and told him what Edward's injuries were. Alphonse thanked him for helping his brother then turned to Ross and Brosh.

"It's okay…" He said making them lower their guns. The two put them away then looked back up. They gasped. Alphonse turned around and saw that Sam was gone. They didn't dawdle any longer as the building came crashing down. They left and quickly got Edward to a hospital.'

**Author Note: Don't worry Sam isn't always going to pop in and save the day after all Edward is NOT a damsel in distress. He can fight on his own so there will be times when he fights without Sam helping him. ****Please Review.**


	13. Fighting and Making Up

**Author Note: Again it too a long time to update sorry. I think I should warn you guys that in the future I might skip major battles as I'm just focusing on the scenes in which Sam or Sarah are going to be in. For example I might skip the whole Barry the Chopper and his human body thing so there are going to be a lot of time skips maybe. I hope you don't mind too much.**

**Disclaimer: FMA and its characters belong to Hiromu Arakawa except Sarah/Sam who is mine.**

Chapter 12: Fighting and Making Up

Edward woke up the next day in the hospital upset and aggravated. They had been so close to getting answers now the building was just a pile of rubble. Lieutenant Ross lectured Edward and even slapped him for going off on his own. Edward noticed right away that Alphonse was behaving strangely and he couldn't figure out why. At one point Major Armstrong busted into the room and gave the same lecture that Ross gave him. Edward tuned him out and looked around the room. He jumped a bit when his gaze went over the open door. Outside the room he saw a girl that looked a lot like Sarah walking by. He whispered Sarah's name and to his surprise the girl stopped and looked his way. It was she. Sarah gasped and ran past Armstrong to Edward's bedside. Ross and Brosh stared in surprise at this girl wondering why she came into the room.

"Edward what happened? You're seriously hurt." Sarah asked Edward who was staring at her stunned.

"What are you…?" Edward managed to get out.

"Oh…an old woman I know was moved to this hospital so I decided to come and visit her." Sarah explained. She looked over at the major and smiled. "Hello major. It's good to see you again."

"Same here Miss Sarah." The major said smiling at the young woman. Sarah then turned back to Edward and crossed her arms.

"I told you to be careful and you end up in the hospital only a few days later." Edward smiled sheepishly not knowing what to say to her. Ross and Brosh were watching this exchange wondering just who this girl was. Alphonse came into the room at this point and stared in surprise when he saw Sarah. Sarah whirled around to greet him then stopped. She could feel that something was bothering Alphonse. She forced a smile and greeted him. He returned her hello then went to sit in the chair in the corner. Sarah and Edward were both watching him with concern. Sarah looked back over at Edward and asked him why his automail arm was in a sling. He said that it was broken he then tensed up.

"Crap…now I have to call Winry. She's not going to be happy with me." Sarah frowned at the mention of the mechanic. Edward left to find a phone while Sarah waited in the room. Sarah introduced herself to Ross and Brosh then said goodbye to the major as he left to get back to work. Brosh went to find Edward and found him by the phone. Once Edward hung up he asked something that he had been wondering since Sarah arrived.

"Is Sarah your girlfriend?" He asked. Edward tensed so suddenly that he reopened his wound. He clutched the wound and glared at the man. A nurse came over and, after patching him up, placed him into a wheelchair. Brosh wheeled Edward back towards the room teasing him about his reaction to the question. Edward ignored him. He was thinking about the question though. He and Sarah weren't dating but…did he want to date her?

The next day Winry arrived at the hospital. She was both shocked and upset to find Sarah sitting by Edward's bedside. When she saw the state of Edward's injuries she apologized saying that she didn't do a good job with Edward's automail, which is why he was so hurt. It was true as she forgot to put in a screw. Edward said that it wasn't her fault not knowing about the missing screw. Winry perked up when she realized he didn't know about it. Winry immediately got to work on his automail. She pulled the screw out of her pocket and screwed it in when she thought no know was looking but Sarah saw. She didn't say anything though. Edward gave a sigh of relief when she was done. Edward was moving his arm about when Hughes came bursting in.

"Yo Ed! I heard you snuck a girl into your room." Hughes stopped when he saw Sarah and Winry. "Wow…you actually snuck two in." Hughes held his chin and nodded his head approvingly. "Not too shabby." Edward fell out of bed in embarrassment. He then sat up yelling that that wasn't what was going on. Hughes introduced himself to the girls. He knew about Edward's childhood friend and mechanic but he didn't know about the other girl. He wondered who she was and why she seemed so familiar. Winry lifted her toolbox and said she was going to go find a place to stay the night. Hughes offered that she stay with him and his family. Winry tried to protest but it was pointless. Hughes dragged the girl away laughing. Sarah and Ed stared at the door where Hughes and Winry had exited. The two then began laughing at Hughes's antics.

"Hughes can be kind of crazy; he's completely obsessed with his wife and daughter but he's a really nice guy." Edward said still laughing a bit. Sarah looked at Edward somewhat seriously a moment then got up from her chair.

"I need to go. I'm going to be in Central for a few more days so I'll visit again tomorrow." Edward smiled at that glad that he would get to see her again so soon. Sarah waved then left the room. She stood outside the door with a serious expression. An uneasy feeling was coursing through her once more. She didn't see anything this time but she heard several things. The sounds of a gunshot, a woman crying and a young girl calling for her father ran through her mind. She knew exactly what it meant. She began walking down the hall determination clear on her face. She was going to stop what was about to happen.

Sarah came back the hospital the next day just like she promised. Sarah stopped just inside the door unnerved by the strange silence that filled Edward's hospital room. Edward smiled once he saw her forgetting the strange atmosphere. Sarah entered the room while glancing at Alphonse who was once again sitting in the corner. Food was brought to Edward and he made a big deal about the milk. He had carelessly commented on how Alphonse was lucky that he was so big without drinking milk. Alphonse flew into a rage. He yelled about how he never asked for his body. Winry stood frozen in the doorway having opened the door right at Alphonse's outburst. Edward apologized and reassured him that they would get his body back. Alphonse then went on about not being able to believe in anything while being a hollow suit of armor. He also began saying things like how his memories could have been created and that there was no proof that he ever really existed. Edward and the two girls stared in horror beginning to see what Alphonse was implying.

Alphonse didn't escape his fight with Barry unscathed like he first appeared to have. Barry's words made him doubt his own existence. Did he ever really exist? Are his memories real? Is Edward really his brother? Or did his brother create him? Did Edward put memories into his head so that he would think he was real? Alphonse remembered when Edward told him there was something he wanted to ask him but was too afraid. Was it about his false existence? He had been musing it over since the incident at the lab and now he just couldn't take it anymore. He just exploded. He yelled at his brother accusing him and angrily asking him whether it was all a lie or not. He brought up the conversation that Edward was afraid to have and asked him whether it was about him not being real. Finally Edward had enough. Everyone jumped as Ed's fists were slammed onto the food tray. Edward stood up and left the room leaving the three behind. Winry was enraged. She slammed her wrench into Alphonse's helmet. Tears began to stream from Winry's eyes. She just couldn't believe that Alphonse could say such cruel things to his brother. Even Sarah was surprised. Winry continued to hit him with fading strength. She called him an idiot over and over again.

"What was he afraid to ask me then?" Alphonse asked the crying girl. Winry couldn't answer as the words got stuck in her throat.

"He wanted to know whether you blamed him for what happened." The two looked up at Sarah. Winry looked at her with wide eyes. _Edward told her that? _Sarah ignored Winry's disbelieving gaze. "He felt that it was all his fault and he was afraid that you blamed him for it." Sarah said to Alphonse. Guilt so overwhelming rushed through Alphonse at that moment. How could he say such awful things to Edward? He got up and ran after his brother. Sarah watched him go then looked over at the still crying Winry. She sighed then walked over to her. Sarah looked down at her a moment unsure how to deal with her. She hesitated before holding a hand out to her. Winry stared up at the girl and then at her hand confused. She looked into Sarah's eyes and then understood what was happening. It was a peace offering; she wanted to call a truce. Winry hesitated before placing her hand in Sarah's. Sarah smiled slightly as she closed her hand around Winry's. Sarah pulled the girl onto her feet then released her hand. "Come on…" She said gesturing to the door. "We should go after them." Winry nodded then followed Sarah out the room.

The girls found the boys on the roof and they were glad to see that they had already made up. Edward began limping in their direction having overexerted himself by sparring with Alphonse. He accidently lost his balance and ended up falling against Sarah. She held him up then looked up at Winry who slowly nodded. Sarah then wrapped an arm around Ed's waist and began helping him walk back to his room. Winry stared after the two with sad eyes. She was coming to realize that she no longer stood a chance but she wasn't sure if she was ready to accept it just yet.

**Author Note: I like Winry so I wanted to make it so that Sarah and her could actually get along so sorry if you wanted more tension between the two. ****Please Review.**


	14. For Him

**Author Note: Happy New Year everyone! Yeah first update of the New Year! Well here you go I hope you all are happy with what happens in this chapter.**

**Disclaimer: FMA and its characters belong to Hiromu Arakawa except Sam/Sarah who is mine.**

Chapter 13: For Him

Edward couldn't stand being in the hospital any longer. He decided it was time to leave even though his injuries weren't completely healed yet. Alphonse and Edward decided it would be best to visit their alchemy teacher in Dublith. Both couldn't help but shudder at the thought of the violent woman. They looked at a map to see how far Dublith was from there. Everyone covered his or her ears as Winry let out a deafening shriek. She pointed at the city right before Dublith, Rush Valley the holy land of automail. She started begging Edward to take her there. Edward said no but Winry and Alphonse managed to convince him. Winry began twirling in happiness before leaving to call her grandmother and to get the tickets. Edward sighed in relief once she was gone. He looked over at Sarah and saw her staring into space with a serious look on her face.

"Hey Sarah…" Edward called startling her back to reality. She looked over at him. "Do you want to come with us?" Edward asked wanting desperately for her to come.

"Sorry Edward…" Sarah smiled softly. "I would like to go but there is something here that I need to take care of." Edward's face fell but he still managed to smile.

"I understand…" Edward said. Sarah saw how upset he was and smiled. She got up to leave and gave Edward a hug as a goodbye. Who knew when she would see him again? She waved to Alphonse and asked the boys to say bye to Winry for her. She left the room and stopped when she saw Hughes coming her way. Hughes stopped and greeted her. She stared at him a moment then returned the greeting. She continued on her way passing the man who stood there frozen. When their eyes met it felt as if she had stared into his very soul. He didn't move until she was out of sight. He then entered Edward's room to say goodbye to him and his brother. The next day Edward, Alphonse and Winry left on the train. Edward was disappointed when he didn't see Sarah at the station. He had hoped that she was going to be there to see them off.

Later that night Hughes was looking up information that might shed some light onto what's been going on. He found something really interesting. He prepared to get this information to the others when the door slammed shut. He looked over and saw a woman with an Ouroboros tattoo on her sternum. He recognized the tattoo from Edward's description of it. He already knew where this was going. The woman attacked with her sharpened fingers as Hughes threw a push knife. The finger slashed threw his shoulder while the knife lodged itself into the woman's forehead. The woman's body crumbled to the floor. Hughes clutched at his wound as he pushed the doors open. He stumbled and fell against the wall a moment smearing his blood on the wall. He continued stumbling along the hallway towards where the phones were. The secretary of the phones called out to him when she saw him but he ignored her. He grabbed a phone and went to call Roy but stopped. He stared at it a moment then put it back down leaving behind a bloody handprint. He left headquarters and found a telephone booth. He called Roy but had to wait as they processed the code he had given. He froze when he heard the safety being turned off on a gun. He turned around and saw Ross… no it wasn't Ross. This person didn't have the mole under her eye like Ross did. He pointed that out and the person pressed a finger onto the spot and suddenly a flash of red light was emitted. The person pulled back the finger with a smirk and under it was a mole. Hughes cursed and turned back to the phone a moment. He discreetly grabbed another knife from his sleeve and turned around quickly to attack. He froze as he looked into the face of his beloved wife. It wasn't her but still he couldn't… The gun went off and blood splattered across the ground. Hughes stared with wide eyes as the body of his wife's imposter toppled over and fell to the ground. He stared as blood seeped from the bullet hole in the body's head. It wasn't his wife but still it disturbed him to see this. He looked to the side and saw the smoking barrel of a gun poking out of the darkness nearby. The person holding the gun slowly emerged from the shadows. The black clad figure was unidentifiable until he was under the streetlight. Hughes was confused and surprised to see Sam there. Why would he save him? Sam kept his gun aimed at the body on the ground.

"How long are you going to lie there?" Sam asked. Hughes jumped when the body got back up. His wife's appearance disappeared in a series of red sparks leaving behind a green haired man with an Ouroboros tattoo on his outer thigh. The man glared at Sam as his wound healed.

"Again! Why do you keep messing with our plans?" Envy yelled at Sam who didn't even flinch. Sam cocked his head to the side keeping his eyes on Envy.

"Are you sure you have time to be sticking around? The sound of the gun shot has alerted several people and they have already called the police." Sam spoke calmly and slowly. Envy knew that what Sam said was true so he bolted. Sam lowered his gun once Envy was out of sight. Sam approached Hughes but stopped when he raised his knife as a warning. "Really now? Is that how you thank someone who just saved your life? The military sure has bad manners." Still it was a moment before Hughes lowered his weapon. Sam smiled. "Good…now follow me." Sam began walking away. Hughes hesitated then followed.

Sam led Hughes to a back alley a while away. Hughes sat down panting in pain. Sam told him to wait here then ran off. Less than a moment later he returned with a first aid kit. He carefully tended to Hughes' wounds. Just because Sam never needed bandages didn't mean he didn't know how to use them.

"Why…did you save me?" Hughes asked staring at Sam as he wrapped gauze around his shoulder. Sam looked up a moment then continued with his work.

"Many people would be hurt if you were to die," Was all he said in response. Once Sam was done he stood back up and looked down at Hughes. "They will come after you again…so you can no longer stay in this country. I have already arranged for you to be escorted to Xing. It would be best to leave now." Sam turned but stopped as Hughes grabbed his sleeve.

"Wait! What about my family? Won't they go after them to get me to come back?" Hughes asked worried about his beloved wife and daughter.

"They will go with you." Hughes let go of Sam's sleeve surprised. "I will take you to the edge of the Eastern Desert then come back for your family." Hughes nodded then stood up. He put his shirt and coat back on then gasped as he suddenly remembered something.

"Wait I have to tell Roy what I found-"

"No." Sam said interrupting him.

"No?" Hughes asked confused. "But he needs to know…they all do."

"No. Now is not the time for them to know." Sam said not budging an inch. Hughes was about to protest further but something stopped him, his instinct maybe. Sam stared at him then turned around when he saw that he wasn't going to object any further. Sam suddenly crouched down in front of Hughes confusing him. Sam looked at him over his shoulder. "Get on." Hughes got on Sam's back wrapping his arms around his neck as Sam grabbed under his knees. The position was very awkward since Hughes was so much taller but Sam managed to make it so that his feet didn't touch the ground. Thankfully Sam left his new sword at home instead of strapping it across his back. Sam began running through the streets quickly picking up pace. "You might want to close your eyes." He suggested. Sam went faster once Hughes' eyes were close. Sam and Hughes became a blur with how fast they were going. It was such a strange feeling to Hughes. The wind was picking at his clothes and hair but it didn't seem to bother Sam at all. Sam skidded to a halt then lowered Hughes to the ground. Hughes looked around shocked to see that they were already there. What should have taken them hours only took them about fifteen minutes.

Sam left a few minutes later with a letter Hughes wrote explaining things to his wife. It took Sam less time to get to the Hughes' house, as he didn't have to worry about the effect his speed would have on others when it was just he; only he can handle his top speed. Sam burst through the window startling Mrs. Hughes. She jumped out of her chair and whirled around to face the intruder.

"I apologize for startling you but I have a letter for you from your husband." Sam said holding the letter out. Gracia warily reached for the letter unsure whether to trust this man's words. She opened the letter and saw the familiar handwriting. She read it her eyes widening with each word. Once done reading she looked back up at Sam who was waiting as patiently as he could.

"I understand." Gracia said.

"Good. Pack everything you will need into a backpack and make it quick, I can't leave your husband unprotected for too long." Gracia raced around the house stuffing things into a backpack. Once the bag was packed she put it on her back then woke Elicia and told her that they were going to go on a trip with Daddy. The three-year-old was excited and eager to see her father so she didn't complain or whine about being woken up so late at night. Gracia led Elicia over to Sam who stood by the window. Gracia nodded to show that they were ready. "Okay…" Sam crouched down once again. "Put Elicia on my back." Gracia did as she was told. "Now Elicia…" Sam said addressing the little girl. "You need to hold on tight." Elicia nodded and tightened her grip around Sam's neck. "Now Gracia it's your turn to get on." Sam said to the woman.

"But-"

"Don't worry. Your daughter might be a bit uncomfortable but she won't be crushed." Gracia hesitated then climbed on top of Sam and Elicia. Elicia made a sound of discomfort but was otherwise fine. Sam stood up easily not at all bothered by the extra weight. Thankfully, Gracia was shorter than her husband, which made it easier for Sam to carry her. Sam checked to make sure that Elicia was secure between them before jumping through the window. Elicia cried out then buried her face into the back of Sam's hood. Gracia also closed her eyes as they plummeted towards the ground. Sam landed without trouble then sped off at the same speed as when he was carrying Hughes. Everything was a blur to them but Sam was still able to maneuver around upcoming obstacles. It took about the same time as before to get back. Sam skidded to a halt in front of a small house. Hughes, who had been looking out the window, ran out to greet them. He embraced his family relieved to see them safe. He looked over at Sam who stood to the side, call him naïve but he felt he could trust him. The Hughes family stayed the night in the house with Sam watching over them the whole night. The next morning the family prepared to make the long journey across the desert. It was then that the Hughes family expressed their gratitude. They thanked Sam over and over for saving Hughes and helping them. At one point Elicia walked over to Sam. Sam kneeled down so he was at her level.

"You help Papa?" Elicia asked with a slight lisp.

"Yes…I helped." Sam said to the small girl. Sam froze as Elicia hugged him. Sam slowly returned the hug a warm feeling forming in his chest. Hughes and Gracia smiled at the man's tenderness. Elicia pulled away then walked back towards her parents. Hughes and Elicia shared a horse while Gracia got one to herself. Sam turned to go but stopped when Hughes called out to him.

"Wait…before you go…" Hughes guided the horse so that it walked closer to Sam. "Can I see who my savior really is?" Sam didn't expect him to ask that. It wouldn't hurt though. Hughes was obviously a trustworthy person. Sam reached up and removed his mask. His face was still hidden by the hood though. Sam slowly reached up and pushed the hood back far enough so that only Hughes and Elicia could see. Hughes stared down into the face of Sarah with surprise. It suddenly all made sense to Hughes. He smiled and laughed. Elicia stared confused at the pretty girl that took the place of the man that had helped her Papa. "Man… Roy's pride sure would be hurt if he knew this, not to mention Edward's." Hughes kept laughing. Sarah chuckled understanding what he meant. "You're looking after Edward aren't you?" Hughes asked once his laughter died down. Sarah hesitated before nodding. Hughes smiled once more. Sarah put the hood and mask back on and stepped back. "Wait…" Hughes pulled an envelope from his pocket and held it out for Sam to take. "This is for Roy…I just wanted him to know why I left. I promise it doesn't say where I'm going or what I found out." Sam looked down at the letter in his hand contemplating whether he should deliver it or not. He looked back up at Hughes then nodded as he slipped it into his pocket. Hughes smiled. Sam turned and began walking away. Hughes watched as Sam suddenly disappeared in blur of movement. The Hughes family then finally began their journey.

Roy's mind was wracked with worry. Hughes was missing. He had tried to call him but he disappeared beforehand. They found his blood in several different places meaning he was injured and possibly dying. _What had happened to him?_ Roy had just returned home from searching for Hughes. If he wasn't found soon there was going to be a full-on investigation. Roy fell into his armchair exhausted from worry and stress. The breeze coming from the window sure felt nice…wait. He made sure to close the window this morning before he left for work. He sprang from his chair and turned to the window. Sam was sitting on his windowsill staring at him. Roy went to snap his fingers but froze because in a blink of an eye Sam was right in front of him; if he were to snap now they both would be burnt.

"It's about time you got here. Do you have any idea how long I've been waiting here for you?" Sam asked him knowing that he wasn't in danger as long as he stood this close to Roy. Roy stood there tense and prepared for an attack but none came. "I'm not here to fight." Sam said noticing Roy was tense. "I came to deliver something…" Sam pulled the letter out and held it up so that Roy could see it. "I'll give it to you if you promise not to attack me." Roy stared at the letter suspiciously. "It's from Hughes." That was all it took to convince Roy. Sam smirked as he saw the hope and eagerness that Roy was trying to hide. Sam stepped back and held the letter out for Roy to take. Roy reached for it slowly not quite trusting Sam. Sam let him have it without a problem. Sam stepped away and sat down in one of Roy's chairs, more like lounged in it. Roy glared at him before opening the letter.

_Dear Roy,_

_I'm sorry but I won't be there to keep my promise. I stuck my neck out to far and now someone is threatening to chop it off. The enemy wants me gone. They tried to get rid of me last night but thankfully Sam was there to save m_e.

Roy glanced up at Sam at the last part finding it hard to believe. Sam was relaxing in the chair waiting for Roy to finish. Roy looked back at the letter and continued reading.

_I know that you probably doubt that but it is true. Believe me when I say that he is trustworthy. He saved my life and helped me escape. However, the threat on my life still exists so I have to leave the country. By the time you read this my family and I will be long gone. I will come back someday once this is all over. I can't tell you what 'this' is but it is big and involves the whole country. Be careful. Trust Sam and those close to you but no one else. Remember, I will see you again, but until then take care of yourself._

_Farewell my friend, _

_Hughes_

Roy folded up the letter and slipped it into his pocket. He looked over at Sam who was waiting expectantly in his chair. Roy thought about what the letter said. He had kept his eye out for any hidden messages saying that Hughes was being forced to write the letter but there were none meaning Hughes meant every word. Roy sighed before addressing Sam.

"I understand." Sam got up from the chair and stared at Roy seeing that there was something else that he wanted to say to him. Roy hesitated before speaking. "He thinks I should trust you." Sam was surprised that Hughes had trusted him so easily. "But I need to know…" Roy continued. "Exactly whose side are you on?" Sam sighed.

"Why does it all have to be about sides?" Sam quickly thought over what to say before answering. "I fight to protect Edward Elric, as well as his allies. So whether you and I become enemies or not is entirely up to you." Sam made his way to the window but stopped when Roy spoke up.

"He is safe now right?" Roy asked his voice soft.

"Yes he is." Sam said knowing whom Roy was talking about.

"Thank you…" Roy said looking away from Sam.

"Don't thank me…I didn't do it for you."

"Then why did you do it?" Roy looked straight at him wanting an answer. Sam tensed then jumped out the window without answering. _Why did she save Hughes? _Sarah knew why. She did it for Edward. Edward cared for Hughes and Sarah didn't want him to be hurt by Hughes' death so she saved him. _Why? Why did she care? _It was maddening. She wasn't supposed to care…but she did.

**Author Note: I hated that Hughes died so I wanted to save him. I don't know if I did it in a believable way but still I'm going to keep him alive either way.**

**Please Review**


	15. The Incident in Dublith

**Author Note: I had a really hard time with this chapter. I don't know why I just did. I hope it turned out okay.**

**Disclaimer: FMA and its characters belong to Hiromu Arakawa**

Chapter 14: The Incident in Dublith

The next day it was announced that Lieutenant Colonel Hughes had resigned and moved to the countryside with his family. Many were confused and curious about this but none asked questions. Only Roy knew the truth and he wasn't going to tell anyone except those he knew were trustworthy. After leaving Winry in Rush Valley to study automail Edward and Alphonse eventually made it to Dublith and were reunited with their teacher, Izumi Curtis. She was not happy to see them. She beat them as soon as they were outside her door. She hadn't taught them alchemy so that they could join the military. She couldn't stand the military and hated that one of her students was one of them. She also learned that the two had performed human transmutation even though she had told them numerous times that it was wrong and forbidden. In the end they made the same mistake she did. She expelled them but still welcomed them into her home… this time as equals.

The next day Edward had gone back to headquarters because of the assessment so Alphonse was left alone in Dublith with his teacher. While Edward was gone a group that wanted to know how to bound a soul to a suit of armor kidnapped Alphonse to question him about it. Their leader believed this was the key to gaining eternal life. Alphonse wouldn't have been kidnapped so easily if it weren't for the fact that those in the group weren't completely human. They were human based chimeras. Alphonse had heard that none had succeeded in creating such a thing though many had tried including Shou Tucker. Even the leader wasn't human but he wasn't a chimera…he was a homunculus, an artificially created human. He proved this by having his head knocked off and then having it grow back. He was by no means immortal but he was pretty darn close. Still he wanted immortality along with everything else. He was Greed after all; he wanted the whole world in the palm of his hand. He had the Ouroboros tattoo on the back of his hand meaning that the others were also homunculi, which explained why they had all those strange abilities. Greed demanded to know how Alphonse's soul was bounded but Alphonse didn't know. It was Edward who did it. Greed asked to see him but Alphonse said he was gone, meaning that he had left but they took it as him being dead. They apologized thinking they had upset him by bringing it up. It was funny really but Alphonse didn't correct them.

A while later the group heard a knock at the door. Alphonse looked over hoping it was his brother but it wasn't…It was Sam. Sam strolled into the room not at all concerned about those surrounding him. Greed stared at Sam wondering who he was and why he was here not to mention how he got in.

"Who the hell are you?" Greed asked casually.

"No one really…just a pain in your Father's side." Sam said. Alphonse stared at him confused by the strange phrase. Alphonse looked over at Greed as he began laughing.

"So you're the guy that's been messing with the old man's plans huh? Man, so glad I got to meet you." Greed walked over and shook Sam's hand. "Anyone who can make the old man mad is welcome here."

"I had heard that you deserted the others and left your Father."

"Yeah. Couldn't accomplish anything with him holding me down so I left." Greed explained. He then looked seriously at Sam. "Why are you here?"

"I came to warn you…the military is on its way and it's not alone… One of your siblings is with them." Greed frowned at the mention of his siblings. "They will come and kill all your men and take you back to Father."

"There's no way I'm letting that happen. No one takes what belongs to me." Greed snarled.

"Then you'll leave?" Sam asked hoping that he would.

"No…I am not going to run…we can handle this…I can handle this." Greed said refusing to be convinced otherwise. Sam regarded him then shrugged his shoulders.

"Fine…it's your choice. I hope that when we meet again you'll remember that I tried to help." Greed nodded and Sam turned away. He looked over at Alphonse who was still bound in chains. "I'd help you but…" Sam smirked. "I think your brother can handle this on his own." Sam then turned and left the room.

It wasn't long before Edward arrived and his was pissed. Greed told him about how he would tell him how to make a homunculus if he told him how he bounded Al's soul to the suit of armor. Edward exploded. He yelled a long lecture about how they shouldn't want to know that, among other things. Everyone stood stunned after he was done. Greed then applauded before ordering the others to take Alphonse and dissect him elsewhere. Edward tried to intercept them but Greed stopped him from doing so. Edward and Greed began fighting with Edward struggling against Greed's impenetrable shield. Edward was getting pretty beat up but still he refused to make a deal with Greed. Edward eventually calmed down enough to think and thought up a way to get through Greed's shield. Greed has a body composition similar to that of a human's, which means his armor is made up of something that the body produces. Carbon, it had to be carbon. Knowing this Edward used his alchemy to transmute the structure of the armor into something flimsy allowing him to finally deliver damage on Greed. Greed was impressed that Edward was able to get through his armor but before the fight could continue soldiers burst in through the door. They open fired on Greed and separated Edward from him to protect him. The bullets didn't faze Greed at all but still he fled to catch up with his men. Edward tried to go after him but the soldiers wouldn't let him.

Greed found Martel and Alphonse but didn't see Roa and Dolcetto anywhere. He was about to leave with Martel when he stopped. He sensed something sinister coming their way. He turned and saw an older looking man emerging from the darkness with a sword in each hand. Obviously the man was going to try to stop them from leaving. Greed stared at the man not knowing who he was but Alphonse did know. It was the Fuhrer. But what was Fuhrer King Bradley doing here? Greed went to activate his shield but Bradley was faster than him. Bradley sliced one of Greed's hands off and pushed him away from Alphonse. Greed stumbled back and cursed as he regenerated his hand, well tried to anyway. Bradley kept coming at him not really giving him time to heal. Bradley kept advancing causing Greed to move further and further from Martel and Alphonse. Greed finally found the opportunity to attack but only managed to graze him. The man's eye patch was slashed off revealing the man's hidden eye. The eye was closed with a scar over it. The man opened the eye revealing the Ouroboros tattoo where an iris, pupil and cornea were supposed to be. Greed stared in surprise and slight fear before both swords were shoved into his neck. Bradley explained that he had the ultimate eye, which allows him to read an opponent in battle. Greed snarled at him from the ground where he lay bleeding before crying out as Bradley unsheathed two more swords and stabbed him over and over.

Alphonse and Martel were anxiously waiting to see if Greed would return. They tensed when they heard footsteps coming their way. Slowly Greed walked out of the shadows. Martel was about to call out to him when he collapsed to the ground with swords embedded in his back. Martel attempted to climb out of Alphonse's armor to get to him but Alphonse stopped her just as Bradley returned. It was at this time that Roa and Dolcetto returned. They stopped in their tracks at seeing Greed in such a state. However, they refused to just leave him like that. Dolcetto walked over and removed the chains binding Alphonse. He told him to get Martel out of there before charging at Bradley with Roa by his side. The two didn't stand a chance. Martel cried and fought against Alphonse as the two were cut down. Greed was also upset; those were his men and therefore his possessions. _Maybe I should have run like Sam suggested...too late now though._ He thought as he charged at Bradley once more. Bradley easily pinned him down with his swords. Bradley left him there and walked over to Alphonse. He smiled and asked him if he was all right. Alphonse nervously said that he was fine. Suddenly Alphonse's arms shot forward and wrapped his hands around Bradley's throat. Martel who was still inside Alphonse was trying to strangle him. Alphonse tried to calm her down but she was too enraged to listen. Bradley calmly stood there a moment before slipping his sword into Alphonse's armor through the opening under the helmet. Martel gasped and the grip on Bradley's throat loosened immediately as the sword pierced her flesh. Blood splattered all over the inside of Al's armor and began to seep out from under the chest plate. Alphonse gasped as some of Martel's blood splattered onto his blood rune. A sudden flood of images assailed is mind but they weren't just random images…they were his forgotten memories of being inside the gate.

He remembered now. He remembered standing in front of the gate, staring as the doors opened, crying out as he was pulled inside, feeling like his brain was going to burst as it was filled with knowledge, reaching out to a figure he thought was his mom, grasping its hand, screaming as he was torn apart and watching as the figure took his form bit by bit. He remembered it all.

"Al!" A voice broke through his memories snapping him back to reality. He saw his brother crouching down in front of him looking at him with worried eyes. Edward sighed in relief once he saw that Alphonse was responding to his call. Alphonse looked around confused before he saw that his chest plate was open. There was a trail of blood coming from inside his armor. He followed the trail and saw a form covered by a white cloth. He flinched realizing that it was Martel's body. He felt like crying; he had wanted to protect her but he failed. Bradley had questioned the two wanting to know whether they had made a deal with Greed. They hadn't so he left planning to go and recruit Izumi Curtis as a state alchemist. However, no amount of convincing worked; she wanted nothing to do with the military. Later Edward was cleaning Al's chest plate outside Izumi's shop with Alphonse watching him his mind drifting towards his newly regained memories.

"Brother." Alphonse said drawing his brother's attention. Edward looked over at him still wiping down the chest plate. "I got my memories back." He told him. Edward's eyes widened and he stood up.

"And?" He pressed somewhat eagerly.

"You were right it was…weird." He said remembering how Ed and Izumi had described it. "But I don't remember anything that can help us." Edward sighed throwing the rag he was using onto his shoulder.

"Oh well…we'll just have to find another way of learning more." Edward said not at all deterred by this new dead end. Edward looked up at the night sky gazing at the stars. He wondered what Sarah was doing at that moment; he really missed her.

"Brother…?" Al said realizing that Ed's mind was somewhere else. Edward blinked then turned his head back towards him. "While I was kidnapped Sam showed up." Edward tensed at Sam's name before turning his whole body so that it faced Alphonse; he was eager to know what had happened with Sam. "He came to talk to Greed."

"They know each other?" Edward asked not liking the idea.

"Not really it seemed that it was there first time meeting. Thought they had heard about each other."

"What did they talk about?"

"He came to warn Greed about the military being on its way. Also…" Alphonse hesitated thinking about the conversation the two had. "They mentioned Greed's 'Father'."

"Father?" Edward repeated holding his chin while he contemplated the meaning of that name; homunculi don't really have parents as they are artificially created. "Probably the leader of the homunculi." He reasoned. Alphonse agreed that that seemed most likely. "Wait! If Sam was there why didn't he help you escape?" Edward asked upset that Sam had left his brother there.

"He said that you could handle it on your own." Alphonse said. Edward's eyes widened before he turned away somewhat embarrassed by how those words affected him. He couldn't help but smile with a slight blush on his cheeks. It was recognition of his skills… and from Sam of all people. He felt his pride swell a bit at being acknowledged by someone who he was reluctantly coming to respect and admire. He looked back up at the sky this time wondering what Sam was doing.

**Author Note: What I was trying to convey was that though Edward's relationship with Sam is not as close or strong as his with Sarah he does think highly of Sam and no longer minds it when he jumps into his fights and actually wouldn't mind having him around…though he would probably never tell him this. Though if it came down to it he would prefer being with Sarah than with Sam. **


End file.
